Something Bigger
by Women of Letters
Summary: MEGA-Crossover between six CW shows: "Beauty & the Beast," "Supernatural," "Smallville," "Arrow," "The Vampire Diaries," & "The Originals" Written by: Keiko Fujiwara & BadgerintheTARDIS There's so much in this FanFiction that it's hard to summarize the story as a whole. Starts out in the BATB & Supernatural fandoms. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Something Bigger**

Written by: BadgerintheTARDIS & Keiko Fujiwara

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**While this is a Fanfiction, **

**CW still owns all rights to ****_Beauty & the Beast, Supernatural, Vampire Diaries, The Originals, Arrow and Smallville._**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

"What are we doing here and why are we playing Batman & Robin?" JT asked as Vincent parked the light blue Hatchback away from the main road. "I thought you said we were picking up pizza!"

"Calm down, JT; this will only take a sec. I'm just following a lead for Catherine. Then you can have your pizza, yeah?"

"Using food as a form of bribery? That's even low for _you_, Vincent." JT accused his best friend as he shook his head in disdain. "Besides, I'm not a cop and we _both _know I can't handle dead bodies really well."

"Well…if you should know, Catherine is out with Tess and Heather so you're the backup plan."

"Gee…I'm honored you think _sooooo_ highly of me," JT rolled his eyes and added, "W-why do you even need me? You're a freaking bloodhound and your spidey-senses can sniff things out faster than I can recite the elements of the Periodic Table."

"Just calm down before you have an ulcer." Vincent said nonchalantly.

"Forget ulcer! I'm having a freaking heart attack! Dark forests and potential beasts is a recipe for disaster!" JT retorted as Vincent got out of the car.

"I never said anything about potential beasts…" Vincent stated while looking at his roommate. "What gave you that idea?"

"You just have that...face…"

"What face?"

"You know...the face that spells: M-U-I-R-F-I-E-L-D!"

"If you have to know, JT, Catherine asked me to check up on a tip she received at the precinct. The only reason you're here is so you can take some samples if need be." Vincent confessed. "I know I'm sorry for not telling you ahead of time but I was sure you wouldn't want to come if I asked nicely."

"How would you know?!" JT fired. "A lot has happened since you were taken in by the EVIL ARCHES OF DOOM so you don't know _what _excites me these days."

"Can you honestly tell me that you'd go willingly if I told you ahead of time?" Vincent raised his eyebrow skeptically.

"I...I don't know… but that's beside the point! Anyway, this _is _Catherine's case; why didn't you just wait until she was free? Knowing you two, nothing spells _romance_ like a murder case.

"Funny JT. But Catherine has a lot on her plate right now so I thought it would be good for her to have some time to herself while we help her out."

"B-but this...lead...you have…does it smell like the work of a Beast?"

"I'm not sure…. Anything is possible though."

"And so...you brought me…. JT Forbes, the absolutely WORST candidate to fight against a beast! Unbelievable!"

"Stop being a chicken, JT. Feathers don't really suit you." Vincent replied while he popped the trunk. "Besides, don't you want to _impress _Tess?"

"Really, Vincent? You're actually going to go there?"

"Catherine told me about your little fling with her partner; don't tell me you're already over her?" Vincent chuckled lightly.

"Fling?! Tess freaking tried to shoot my hands off!" JT fired. "If there's _anything_ I feel about Tess, it's fear, man! She's definitely a force to be reckoned with!"

Laughing, Vincent pulled out the tranq-gun, and smirked, "You want the gun or the bat?"

"Very funny, V. As if I'd risk my life with a bat."

"It wouldn't be the first time. By the way, have you taken your TUMS yet?" Vincent handed the tranq-gun to JT as he started walking into the woods.

"You failed to mention we were going on this little hunt when you asked me if I wanted to go for pizza. So, no and I blame _you _for it!" JT shouted as he followed Vincent. "I still can't believe you kept this little _pizza detour _from me! You know I don't do well w—"

"Shhh!" Vincent threw his hand back, almost smacking his best friend in the face.

"DUDE! Watch the glasses, will ya!" JT exclaimed but Vincent wasn't paying any attention to him. He could hear something—something inhuman. As if his body was responding to _the call of the wild_, Vincent's muscles rippled and his beast emerged, ready for the hunt.

"Do you hear someth—" but before JT could finish, Vincent took off into the woods, leaving a trail of flurrying leaves behind him.

"Okay! Sure! Just leave the boring biochemist, why don't you?!" JT yelled towards the beast, "This is how people get killed in horror movies!" He sighed with aggravation and headed back to the Hatchback to stop Vincent before he gets captured by Muirfield again.

* * *

Ever since Catherine and JT brought Vincent home, he's been somewhat lost. Even though he's back where he belongs and is grateful for everything his best friend and his girlfriend have done, he still needed answers. Muirfield tampered with his DNA (again); that much is certain. But everything they might have told him while being held against his will? Gone—all completely gone! JT believed Muirfield had created some kind of failsafe where if Vincent were to ever regain his memory prior to captivity, he would lose everything else leading up to the present. Unfortunately, that is _exactly_ what happened.

No matter how twisted it sounded, Vincent was grateful for what Muirfield did to him. If it weren't for his recent upgrade, his Beast would still be an amateur. He wouldn't be able to run twice as fast or hear twice as far. He would never admit it but he felt weak before his captivity; he couldn't control his Beast at all times and felt ashamed of himself. However, all of his insecurities were erased when the new cocktail was installed. Now, he could protect Catherine better and if she were to ever need him, he could be by her side in seconds. If anything, he _should_ be thanking Muirfield but just because they improved his Beast doesn't mean they're off the hook from everything else they've done.

* * *

Catherine was right to send Vincent on this hunt; _whatever_ is out there, it isn't human. Although he felt sorry for leaving his best friend behind in the middle of a danger zone, he couldn't wait for him to catch up. He could smell blood; a _lot _of blood. While he was running towards the rotting stench, his phone buzzed within his pocket. After pulling it out and pressing the **TALK** button, he said, "Kind of busy right now; can I call you back?"

_"Not really,"_ his girlfriend replied, _"Heather is in the bathroom and Tess is singing some lousy karaoke...so it's either talk now or wait until later."_

"Okay…what's up?" he asked as he continued running.

_"Just wanted to know if you've found anything yet? Like…anything related to…the evil arches, as JT puts it."_

"No. Nothing definitive yet." Vincent replied, stopping suddenly. "But, I can tell you one thing."

_"What?" _he heard her respond as he crouched down and started sniffing his surroundings. The scent was coming somewhere nearby but he couldn't pinpoint its location. It's almost as if the smell was radiating from all around him. _"Vincent, what is it?"_

"Hold that thought." He replied sharply and jumped up into the trees for a better view. When he found a good and sturdy branch, he grabbed hold of the tree's trunk and scanned the area, using his night vision. "Hey Catherine! You still there?"

_"And waiting."_

"Okay, well, we may have a bigger problem, yeah?" Vincent stated as he stood up straight.

_"That sounds…cryptic…. Why, what's wrong?"_

"Well, in the midst of looking for that ominous creature you told me about, I stumbled on what I think is its feeding ground…or something…" he replied, repulsed. "What I mean to say is…this…whatever it is…is definitely a force to be reckoned with. Just from my location, I can see at least twenty decaying bodies scattered within a mile radius. I'm not sure if it finds these people first and then brings them here or if it just attacks randomly…. Who knows, maybe some of these people were a part of some kind of search party. Whatever you do, don't call it in until I take care of this…_thing_."

In truth, Vincent didn't know _what _to call this monster; the victims appeared to have jagged lacerations across their abdomens…or what's left of them…and deep gashes on one side of their necks.

_"Can you take a picture of a body and send it to me? I would really like to know what we might be up against." Vincent heard Catherine ask as he examined one of the bodies._

"I don't…think that's a good idea." Vincent shook his head. "Sorry, Catherine, but…these bodies are in pretty bad shape. I'm glad I left JT in my wake because I'm sure he would have puked his large intestine out if he saw what I'm seeing right now."

_"That bad, huh?"_

"Yeah," Vincent replied. "Listen, I'm going to see if I can track this bastard down; from the looks of the damage, the serial killer can't be human…but I don't think it's just an animal."

_"You think it's another beast?" _

"I don't know…that's what I'm worried about. It doesn't look like the work of a beast…per se…. Hell, I'm not sure _what_ may have caused this but I'll find out. Until I can further understand the situation, steer clear. I'll text you the coordinates to the dead bodies later…once I know the area is safe again." Vincent said as he tried to look for any sign of movement within a fifteen mile radius.

_"How long do you think you'll be?"_

"I hope to be back at the man-cave by tomorrow morning at the earliest. I'll keep you posted, though. I promise."

_"Be careful, Vincent and watch after JT too. He's may be good with a tranquilizer but he's no match for this creature. Please call me as soon as you dispose of it." _

"I will, Catherine; don't worry, I'll be back in your arms before you know it." he whispered to the phone.

_"You better be." _He heard her mutter. _"I love you, Vincent."_

"Yeah, I love you too. Have fun with Tess and Heather." Vincent smiled gently to himself before ending the phone call. Before he put his phone away, he googled his location and saved a screenshot of his current location so he could send it to Catherine later. Just as he slipped his phone into his pocket, he caught wind of a woman screaming and immediately jumped off the tree limb so he could follow the sound of her fearful voice.

* * *

As he neared the source of the scream, he was able to pick up the scent of fresh blood. Knowing he was going to be facing this _thing_ very soon, he suppressed his humanity and allowed his beastly side to surface. Not paying attention to his surroundings, he didn't realize he wasn't the only 'hunter' in the mountains. Just as he was crossing the Catskill Mountains' main road, a dark black Impala practically knocked him off his footing and sent him flying into the woods. Almost instantly after he landed, he turned and looked back towards the main road, hoping he didn't cause some major accident. When he didn't hear anything out of the ordinary, aside from doors opening and closing, he whipped around, praying the woman wasn't dead yet.

**~Supernatural~**

As it glided down the dark and lonely road, the old car rumbled and its grill shined from the reflection of the headlights with the Ohio license plate, "CNK 80Q3," covered in a shadowy shroud. The rest of the black '67 Chevy Impala fell into the shadows as well, hiding from. Dean Winchester gripped the top of the steering wheel with his right hand in a relaxed manner and a "cool guy" expression on his face. At the end of the day, it was always Dean and his "Baby" cruising along the darkened road… and Sam, who would sleep soundly in the passenger seat. The younger Winchester had fallen asleep to the soft lull of Kansas' "Carry on My Wayward Son" on the radio, a few miles back. Every once in awhile, Dean would turn his head and check on his little brother, upholding a promise he made to his father many years ago.

The brothers had a long week of near death experiences as they raced against the clock in Middlebury, Vermont while hunting a djinn. Particularly, Sam had a difficult time. Yesterday, after they _ganked_ the son of a bitch, Dean had told Sam to take it easy; they agreed to take the next week off and vacation in New York City. So, after everything that has happened, they found themselves driving down a long, lonely road in the dead of night, somewhere in upstate New York, to the quiet hum of Led Zeppelin's "Stairway to Heaven."

Suddenly, a shadowy humanoid figure crossed the road directly in front of the Impala. Dean swerved a little so he wouldn't hit it. When the car shook, Sam jerked awake.

"Dean! What the hell!" he exclaimed.

Dean pulled the car off to the side of the road and parked it. "There was something in the middle of the road," Dean replied. "It was right in front of the Impala! What else was I supposed to do?"

Sam sighed. "Well…what was it?" he asked.

"I don't know..."

"Well…what did it look like?"

Dean thought back for a second. "It looked like a human… I think… it was most certainly a dude…though…I think his face was swollen…like a bee or something stung it…"

Sam listened to Dean's recount of what he saw. "You think it was something supernatural?"

"It's possible," Dean responded. "I think I saw it run into the woods; that way." He pointed to the right, where he had seen the "thing" run. "Let's go check it out." He opened the car door and started to get out.

Sam reached over to grab Dean's arm. "What? No," he said. "Dean, we just finished a case that pretty much beat us down. We're both tired and sore…I'm sure whatever it was it was just some dumbass running in the middle of the road."

Dean looked at his brother. "Are you serious?" he asked. "When is it ever just some dumbass running around in the middle of the road?"

Sam paused. "You're right…Let's check it out."

The brothers stepped out of the car and walked around to the trunk. Dean opened it up and propped open the lid of the secret compartment with one of the guns. He looked at Sam, who looked back at him, and they both grabbed their pistols. Additionally, Dean packed a bag with a pair of shotguns, a machete and _the knife_, as well as extra ammo. Sam grabbed a pair of flashlights and after Dean took the bag and slung it over shoulder, he closed the trunk. Sam handed his brother a flashlight, and then turned his on.

"Ready?" he asked.

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

They entered the woods, prepared for anything…

* * *

The brothers walked on in silence through the woods looking for anything out of the ordinary and for Dean's mystery creature. They had been through a lot in the past couple of months, from trying to close the gates of Hell for good, to semi-dealing with fallen Angels, to Sam almost dying as a result of the first situation, and finally to the djinn case in Vermont. Sam was technically still recovering from his very near death experience from a while ago and he insisted on helping Dean take on the djinn. After all the pair of them had slayed two djinn before, and Sam knew his brother would need his help. But as it turned out it was Sam that needed help this time. Dean of course was upset, but he put his brother's safety first as always.

Dean didn't like that Sam was up and about, he would rather have his little brother safe and sleeping in the passenger seat of the Impala, but he needed back up. They had no clue what they were dealing with and with Cas MIA, Sam was the only one who would be qualified to cover Dean. Dean tried to get his mind off of all the troubles that were on his mind, but everything kept flooding back. The Angels falling, Dean holding Sam against the Impala, Sam holding onto his brother trying to stay awake, just gripping onto life after abandoning the final trial; then there was Sam lying in the hospital bed, the visit in the hospital from the Angel Ezekiel…Dean just hoped none of this was going to bite them in the ass later on, but then again it probably would, with their luck and all. Dean sighed and moved his flashlight light over a patch of ground, that's when he saw it.

"Sammy," he called out. "Sam! Get your ass over here. I think I found somethin'." A second later Sam was at his brother's side as Dean crouched down shining his light on what appeared to be a set of footprints.

"Footprints?" Sam asked as he squatted down next to Dean. He ran two fingers along the outline of the print. "It's fresh. Couldn't have been here more than five… ten minutes ago…"

They looked at the shoe prints together then stood up slowly at the same time. Dean still held the light on the prints as they stood. "It's definitely a guy's shoe print. I've never seen a chick's shoe that big. And trust me, I-"

"I get it Dean," Sam interjected not really wanting to hear about how shoes played into Dean's sex life. "Anyway, it can't have gone far…" He moved his flashlight around shining it on different areas around the shoe-prints. And as expected he found more. "Dean look…"

Dean cocked his head to the right and slowly began to follow the additional prints. "What do you think this thing is? Werewolf?"

Sam shook his head as he followed behind his brother, light still on the prints. "It's not a full moon," he reminded his brother. "And the werewolves we've encountered usually are usually running on all fours."

Dean nodded. "Right," he said. He stopped at the base of a tree and shined his light up the tree. "I think this bastard can climb…"

"What?" Sam moved to where Dean was standing.

"The prints just… stop here," Dean explained. "Right at the base of this tree…" he narrowed his eyes and looked up the tree. "Check this out…"

Along the tree, there were scratch marks almost as wide as a hand, but a bit more spaced out, like claws. It appeared as if the creature had climbed up the tree.

"So…it has claws…" Sam pointed out.

"Yeah…skinwalker?" Dean suggested.

"No…I don't think so…" he said as he ran his hand along the tree trunk where the first marks were. "I think we can rule out shape-shifter as well."

"Yeah…A giant lizard?"

"Dean, really?"

"We've seen weirder…"

"You're right, we have…"

This one had the boys stumped. Dean walked around the tree flashlight on the branches, trying to see if was still up there. "I don't see anything, so whatever it was, it climbed up the tree and then disappeared," he said.

Sam had walked in the opposite direction around the tree, with his flashlight on the ground seeing if this thing was hopping between trees or if it jumped out of the tree somewhere. Sam paused with his flashlight on a mark in the ground. He saw shoe prints and in front of those, two hand prints as if the creature jumped out of the tree and landed 'Spider-man style.'

"Dean, I think this thing can jump out of trees," Sam informed. Dean came to see what his brother had found.

"I'll be damn…" Dean said as he looked at Sam had found. "Well…Spider-man, or something entirely different? I vote super zombie."

Sam looked at Dean with a quizzical expression. "Super Zombie?"

"Come on, Sammy, we've never ganked an actual Zombie... I can dream right?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "It looks like the prints disappear after this."

A scream sound off in the distance. The boys looked in the direction from which it came, then looked at each other. "That doesn't sound good," Dean pointed out.

"Nope," Sam replied and together the Winchesters took off running in the direction of the scream, unaware of what they would find when they arrived at the location of the source.

* * *

Running as fast as they could through the forest, which seemed to have gotten a lot darker, Sam and Dean could sense that they were playing a much bigger game than what they thought. Until he saw the claw marks on the base of the tree, Sam hadn't been entirely convinced that this beast his brother spoke of existed. He also knew he shouldn't be running because of his condition, but this was a special circumstance. Suddenly, one by one, two very different creatures ran past them. The boys stopped in their tracks, so as not to be run over by them. But there was something else. Sam looked down when he noticed a foul, putrid stench hanging in the air. It was as if death was all around them and as it turned it was. Dozens of mutilated bodies were spread out around the small clearing they found themselves in. Sam stood there aghast at what he was seeing.

"Dean…" he said, stunned.

"Yeah… I see it…" Dean gulped. "…And smell it." The elder Winchester put the back of his hand to his nose as if it would block the horrid smell.

Sam continued to stare, wondering what on Earth they had gotten themselves into. His thoughts were interrupted by the growling and snarling coming from the two creatures, which had made their way to the center of the clearing. It was almost as if by instinct that Sam and Dean whipped their pistols out and aimed at the creatures. "I've got sights on the one on the left," Sam told Dean.

"Then I've got bee-sting guy on the right," Dean replied.

"So _that _is what you almost hit?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, now shut up and shoot," Dean ordered. Sam hated when his brother got bossy during a case, but he did what he was told without a question. Sam found his target easily and shot the thing to the right of Dean's creature. It fell to the ground, with a hard thud. One thing was out of the way, now for the other, the only problem was that it turned its head at the sound the gunshot and was staring straight at the boys.

Much to their surprise, this _thing_ shifted its appearance into something that resembled a human and started walking towards them.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Shape shifter?" Sam muttered, hoping the creature wouldn't hear him.

Dean shook his head. "It can't be, it had claws…"

"I know, but…" Sam was at a loss. Aside from the ordeal with the 'Jefferson Starships', Sam had no inkling of what was now right in front of them.

"I would put that gun down if I were you," the manimal said, causing Dean and Sam to look at one another with surprise.

Dean held his ground. "Not till you tell us what you are and what you are doing here." Sam nodded in agreement with his brother. "And why you ran across the road, almost causing an accident," he added.

"I don't think you're in any position to be asking me questions right now." The being stated. "Believe me, you don't want to test the waters with me right now."

The boys kept a straight face. "We're not the one with the gun pointed at him," Sam said darkly.

"Who are you? Muirfield?"

Sam looked at his brother, who returned the look. "Who's Muirfield?" Dean asked slowly.

"Doesn't matter; if you don't know who Muirfield is, then don't bother asking."

"So what are you?" Sam asked. "Shape-shifter?"

"Skin-walker?" Dean added.

"Werewolf?"

"Vampire?"

"Rugaru?"

"Super Zombie?" Dean couldn't resist.

Sam looked at his brother. "Dean, does he look like zombie to you?"

Dean shook his head. "I just thought I'd throw that out there…" he said.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Okay then…"

As the boys bickered back and forth, the man-creature-thingy chuckled slightly and said, "Do you two need a minute? Cuz, I've gotta get back to my buddy before he dies of hunger."

The Winchester brothers looked at the creature and Dean exclaimed, "Woah, wait a minute! You ain't goin' nowhere!"

"Just answer our questions and then we might let you go on your merry way," Sam said calmly. He didn't want this thing to get away, yet he didn't want Dean to get trigger happy either.

"Okay," the creature surrenders. "If you tell me who you are and why you have a gun to my head, I'll tell you everything you want to know."

Dean cocked the gun but stopped when Sam touched his shoulder. "Dean," Sam stated, "Let's just do what he says. Besides, we're supposed be on vacation."

"Fine," Dean rolled his eyes, "but I'm keeping the gun out."

"Whatever." Sam replied and looked at the creature, "I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean. We're hunters**;** we hunt things that go bump in the night." The creature looks at them with confusion. "What?"

"What do you mean…by _bump in the night_?"

"It's a saying…you know…" Sam tried to answer but Dean cuts him off.

"It means we make it our business to butcher freaky things like you."

Sam glares at his older brother before turning to the humanoid. "What my brother means to say is: we hunt creatures that…have inhuman abilities much like yourself. But, mind you, we don't kill unless the monster has it coming…"

"Which ninety-nine percent of the time they do," Dean interjected. "Your turn. Talk."

"Okay," the creature started as he took a step forwards, "My name is Vincent; I am here on official business helping my girlfriend out on a case. If you're wondering, I'm not a _monster_, as you call it."

Dean scoffed. Sam looked at his brother**, **worried he might do something stupid. "Looks can be deceiving," Dean stated coldly.

"Okay, so I know it _looks_ like I'm some kind of supernatural being, but, in reality; I'm not. At least I wasn't born as a freak. If you should know, my DNA was screwed up in some lame experiment and as a result, I occasionally turn into a beast. But that's beside the point. That thing you just shot was attacking a girl so—"

"So what? You decided to play Clark Kent and save Lana Lang?" Dean asked skeptically.

Vincent chuckled, "I guess you could say that; my girlfriend tipped me off about this place so she sent me here to sniff things out…so to speak."

Sam nodded sympathetically. "Dean, you can put your gun away, I don't think he's any danger to us now."

Dean sighed. "Yeah, alright," he said he reluctantly put his gun away. "Just one question though…How…does a thing like you get a girlfriend?"

Sam hit his brother's arm. "Dean! You just don't ask someone that!"

"What? I was just curious!"

"Believe me," Vincent regains the brothers' attentions, "I've been asking myself that same question every day for the past year."

The Winchesters couldn't help but smile at Vincent's comment.

"So, I have to ask," VIncent started, "Do you have any idea as to _what_ that thing was back there?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "What?" they questioned together.

"I thought you two were some kind of experts on the supernatural," Vincent stated. The brothers looked at him slightly confused. Vincent sighed. "That thing Sam shot."

"Oh…" the brothers said together.

"Well...Let's go take a look and then we'll give you our deductions," Sam said. This was turning out to be an interesting night. He wasn't sure yet if he trusted this Vincent guy, but it was better if they put on the act rather than acting out. Sam shined his flashlight at the thing and led his brother and Vincent over to it.

The creature writhed as it lay nearly paralyzed by the silver-laced bullet from Sam's gun. It had the glowing yellow eyes of a werewolf, yet the eyes held the gleam for thirst of a vampire. Carefully, the three squatted around the creature, examining it as they tried to determine what it was.

"Give it some more silver, Sammy," Dean suggested. "That way, it calms down. The silver really seemed to have an effect on it."

Sam nodded and took his gun out and shot the creature again. Consequently, it passed out from the increased pain it felt. "Happy?"

"Yeah," said Dean who then turned to Vincent. "Most monsters can either be harmed or killed by silver. Obviously this is one of those monsters."

Vincent nodded. "I see," he said.

Sam lifted the creature's upper lip to see what he could find. Pointed canines...like the stereotypical vampire… but not like the vampires he had faced with his brother…

"I see you found one of _my _hybrids," a smooth British voice said from the shadows. Sam and Dean stood up quickly and aimed their guns in the direction of the voice. Vincent stood, slowly and calmly.

The voice's owner stepped into the light of the flashlights the Winchesters held with their guns. By the evil smirk on his face, there was no question that this figure was involved.

As Sam looked at his brother, he could see Dean's muscles tense up as the figure emerged from the shadows. "And who are you?" Dean ordered. The figure, or young man as he appeared, continued to step forward. "Don't come any closer or we shoot!"

The young man chuckled. "Really?" he challenged. "I'd like to see you try."

"Don't tempt me." Dean warned. "We've got guns and a science fair experiment...and you've got what?!"

"Teeth." the unwanted party grinned menacingly. "I knew we'd meet eventually...Dean...Sam...but I didn't think it'd be this soon."

This raised a red flag for the Winchesters. "How do you know us?" Sam asked. His expression hardened defensively.

The young man's grin twisted into a evil smirk. "Oh I know all about you. I like to keep tabs on the hunters who have it out for vampires," he said cryptically. "I'd prefer none of them catch up to me...But yet here. you. are."

What was this guy playing at? Sam wondered. Who did this guy think he was? Some big shot? "You're a vampire," Sam said. "We're not big fans of vampires."

The mystery guy kept his cool. "I know that. I also know you can't kill me, not even with those bullets of yours. So I'd put those away if I were you."

Dean held his ground. "I don't think so."

"Fine," the mystery guy shrugged. "If it makes you feel better, by all means, keep your gun aimed at me. It won't do you any good, though."

"So…" Vincent suddenly chimed in, "Edward Cullen, where are your fangs? Last time I checked online, vampires can't have a meal without some decent dentures."

"Does he _look _like he's a sparkling fairy princess, Captain Science Fair?" Dean asked.

The mystery man sighed. "I bloody hate those books…They tend to give vampirism a bad name."

"I can hardly believe that a _thing_ like you would ever read _anything_ written for a flock of preteen girls." Sam stated skeptically. "Hell, _can _you even read?"

"Believe what you will but before I became a vampire, I _once_ was a filthy lowlife like yourselves. Also, to answer your first statement, I cannot help but feel slightly intrigued when books are written about my own kind. Also, with books such as those, it creates easy prey for us."

Dean scoffed. "Sam, I'm suddenly having flashbacks to that one case we worked when I almost became a vampire...Remember? You didn't have a soul. There's nothing I hate more than a vamp that uses stupid preteen vampire flicks to hunt down their prey. It sickens me."

The vampire tightened his smile. "That means we're doing our job," he said. "Clearly you haven't caught on yet to who I am, so I guess I'll have to spoil it." He took another step forward. "Niklaus Mikaelson, but I prefer Klaus."

Sam's eyes widened. He'd read about Klaus in the Men of Letters' archives back at the bunker. "One of the Original Vampires…"

"Very good!" Klaus claps his hands. "It looks like you have a brain after all."

Dean looked at his brother. "You can't be serious…"

"The one, the only," Klaus said.

Dean put his gun down. "Crap."

Klaus smirked and turned his attention to Vincent. "I know those two halfwits are weakling humans but...you...you're different. You're not human...but you're not...anything else I've encountered. Intrigue me, if you will."

"You have a sharp nose." Vincent pointed out, smirking. "I'll show my fangs if you show yours."

"Charming, indeed. But I think we might have to put a hold on that request for a bit. I do believe we have some company coming our way. Perhaps a snack?" Klaus said and then looked off into the distance. "I'll be right back."

"Oh no you don't!" Dean hollered. "I don't see any pie, so it's not snack time!" He took a few steps forward and placed his hand on Vincent's shoulder, "Stop or I'll have the Incredible Hulk cut you into tiny pieces!"

Suddenly, a blue hatchback bounced along the rocky path as it slowed to a stop. "What now?" Sam voiced as everyone looked at the new visitor. As the driver opened the car door and stepped out of the vehicle, Sam muttered, "Please be human! Please be human! Please be human!"

"No," Dean whispered to his brother, "Last thing we need is a witness here...unless of course it's one with boobs."

"You're impossible." Sam rolled his eyes.

"It's about time you got here…" Vincent suddenly said as he approached the driver. "If you had taken any longer, I was going to call Catherine to send a search party for you."

"Hahaha, very funny." the visitor replied. "As it so happens, I was about to leave you behind but despite my VERY HUNGRY STOMACH, I still have a conscience and just couldn't leave you out here."

"How thoughtful." Vincent stated.

"Uhhhh...who's Mr. Four-Eyes?" Dean asked, causing Vincent and his friend to turn around.

"Oh. Yeah, um...this is JT…. He's my best friend." Vincent replied.

"Now that we all know each other," Klaus rolled his eyes, "I think I might save that little promise for another time. I've got places to go and people to eat." Before anyone could say or do anything to stop him, Klaus vanishes into the night.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

"Well," the guy with the shaggy hair spoke, "It sure has been a...rather interesting night…."

"Damn right." the other one agreed. "So…, JT, are you a...thing...like _him_?" "Th-thing?! W-what thing!?" JT exclaimed as he tried to play it innocently.

"It's cool, man," Vincent stated, "They know. The one with the short hairdo is Dean and his brother, Sam, is the one with the longer hairstyle."

"Th-they know?!" JT snapped his head towards his best friend. "Do you mean to tell me that you've just added two more people to your "HI! I'M VINCENT AND I'M SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" club?! What's the point of hiding if more and more people find out about you?" JT shook his head in disdain. "Unbelievable! First it's Catherine! Then it's Evan, who gets himself killed by the way, THEN it's Tess, Gabe and his freaky girlfriend, Tyler, and now these two Ghost Hunter-wannabes?! Where's a TUMS when you need one?!"

"Hey! Watch it!" Dean glared at JT. "I'll have you know my brother and I are skilled in the art of...Kill!"

"Seriously?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "That's the best you could come up with? Kill?"

"What?" Dean shrugged. "It takes skill to kill...and that's pretty much what we do!"

"And here I was thinking _you_ were weird, V." JT muttered to his best friend before stating, "Well, not that this hasn't been nice or anything but me and the Big Guy really need the head for home. I'm STARVING, no thanks to Vincent, and could use a decent pizza."

"Not so fast, Nerd Turd." Dean replied, "I want to know how the science experiment was juiced!"

"Science experiment?" JT raised his brow.

"I think he means me." Vincent said under his breath.

"Oh."

"Sorry boys; that's a story for another time. I really gotta get JT back home to NYC before he dies from starvation. So, I'm calling this meeting adjourned." Vincent stated and started pulling JT to the Hatchback.

"What part of 'Not so fast' do you not understand?!" Dean spat but Sam shook his head.

"Dean," he muttered, "Just let them go. It's been a long night and we need our rest too. Like Vincent said, we can save that part of the mystery for another time."

"Fine!"

After JT hopped into the passenger seat, Vincent opened the car door to the driver's side.

"Just one question, Vincent." Sam said as he walked towards the former doctor. "How will we be able to find you again? Last I checked, New York City is a really BIG place."

Vincent smirked. "You two are hunters; you figure it out."

Before Sam or Dean could reply, Vincent slid into the Hatchback and drove away, hoping he will never have to encounter either one of the hunter brothers ever again.

* * *

**Women of Letters: **

You're thoughts? Do you want us to post more? Please let us know! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Women of Letters**: We would just like to thank you guys for trying out our story.

A few things to keep in mind: Supernatural fans: There may be some themes in _Beauty and the Beast_ in which you might not understand if you don't watch the show. Also, that applies for BATB fans. There will be a lot of things Beasties might not understand either but please give the chapter a chance! If something still seems confusing, don't hesitate to send a review/ private message! :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

"Sho...theh...huhntuhs?" JT asked Vincent as he was finally stuffing his face with his fifth greasy, sausage pizza. On their way home from their little pizza detour, Vincent felt horrible for not getting JT his pizza until four hours after it was due. In fact,Vincent used his own allowance (indirectly JT's money) and bought two full pizza boxes for his best friend to make up for the four hour delay.

"Yeah...Something like that." Vincent said as he piled his own plate with a stack of six slices of Pepperoni pizza. "They said they hunt supernatural freaks so I guess they saw me go bump in the night."

"Bump in the night?" JT raised his eyebrow. "What the frigg does that even mean?"

Vincent paused for a moment, not prepared to come up with an answer. "Uhhh...it's some kind of technical term...for supernatural creatures…. You know, kind of like the term we use when I beast-out. To them, it's called: bump."

"Well, if we ever cross paths again, I hope they're on our side. I would hate to be on the receiving end of those weapons. They looked like they would hurt!" JT exclaimed before sipping a glass of milk, "I'm just glad they didn't stick one in ya while you were a beast."

"No kidding; I may actually have some competition with them; they certainly appear to know what they're doing. Anyway, aside from you, for once it was nice to actually speak with other testosterones. They seem like good guys...for the most part." Vincent smirked and stood up and put his paper plate into the trash bin. "I really wouldn't mind if we found some way to join forces. Their killer skills, no pun intended, could be vital assets against Muirfield and we both know we need as many forces as we can get."

"I'll eat to that." JT said before taking another bite of his pizza. "So you going over to Cat's tonight?"

Yeah, I want to tell her about our really weird night. Who knows, maybe she's heard of these hunters before," Vincent shrugged and threw on his new, dark blue jacket. "Then again, before she knew about me, she didn't even think the supernatural world even existed."

"What about you, man?" JT raised his brows, "As far as I knew, you put the super in supernatural; other than you, big guy, I didn't even think vampires or werewolves even existed! Now that there's apparently a whole other world out there...why haven't we met any of the other contestants of the Sci-Fi conventions?

"Beats me…but it's good to know I'm not the only freak out there." Vincent said as JT pushed in his chair and headed towards the couch. "Anyway, I'm off to see Catherine. If I'm not back b—"

"Yeah, yeah," JT interjected and pressed the TV's power button, "I get it. Don't have to go into any details."

"Right. Well…see ya later." Vincent stated awkwardly. Ever since Vincent started seeing Catherine, he has felt somewhat sorry for always leaving JT behind. Then again, he certainly wouldn't take JT with him when he would visit Catherine-who knows what can happen when two touch-deprived individuals meet up after an eternity of waiting. 'One day,' Vincent thought to himself, 'JT will find someone who will make him just as happy as Catherine makes me. I just hope it's sooner than later...' He looked back at his friend one more time before heading out the door.

"Adios, amigo." JT said even though he knew his best friend was already halfway to Catherine's.

* * *

As Vincent raced across the underbelly of the city, he was certainly anxious to see his girlfriend. Not only did Catherine miss out on a great opportunity to hunt down the bad guy, but, for once, this strange sequence of events had nothing to do with Muirfield. None. Zip. Nadda. It felt good to actually be involved in something that wasn't affiliated with Muirfield. Still, he couldn't help but wonder about that Klaus character. There was just...something about him that made him different than that thing Sam killed earlier. Although he wouldn't mind confronting the vampire-werewolf-thing, he couldn't put Catherine in any further danger. Klaus seemed like the sort of creature that wouldn't think twice about killing someone so if he ever comes to New York City for another untimely visit, there's no way he's going to let Klaus anywhere near Catherine if he could help it.

In a matter of minutes, Vincent was already jumping onto her fire escape and knocking on her window.

"Coming!" he heard Catherine shout from within the apartment as he saw her bedroom light turn on. He couldn't help but feel very intoxicated when he saw her approach him. A few nights without being with his girlfriend had been too long. A night of love was most definitely needed and extremely high on demand."Hey," she smiled gingerly the second she opened her window. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever make it over here tonight."

"Believe me, I was thinking the same thing." Vincent chuckled as he automatically climbed into her bedroom. "You won't believe what happened to me tonight."

"Besides finding a body dump? What can be more thrilling than that?" Catherine raised her eyebrow as Vincent closed her window. "Oh! By the way, thanks for the coordinance. I sent it to the new boss and he said he will look into it in the morning. You did take care of the problem, didn't you?"

"Now what kind of boyfriend would I be if I came back home without finishing the job?" Vincent smirked and wrapped his arms loosely around her tiny waist."

"Like any other boyfriend probably." Catherine smiled, loving the way her boyfriend said the word, 'home' so naturally even if it wasn't entirely true. "Besides, not many guys can say they are bloodhounds, you know."

"You might be surprised." Vincent laughed as his fingers innocently traveled under her very short nightgown, making it extremely hard for Catherine to stay focused.

"W-why do you...say...that?" she managed to say while closing her eyes to enjoy her boyfriend's tender and highly intoxicating ministrations.

"Oh...I don't know… I guess...it's been...a really...weird night." Vincent murmured against her ear as his lips slid across her jawbone. He lightly nibbled on her earlobe and internally smirked as a small moan escaped her mouth. She pressed her hands against the back of his broad shoulders and dug her nails into his skin as her lips traveled to the nape of his neck.

"Forget...explaining…" she muttered as she continuously feathered kisses along his shoulder, "There's...time...for...that...later."

"Agreed." he whispered before hastily lifting his Beauty off the ground and tossing her onto the bed. Filled with excitement, Vincent climbed on top of her and wasted no time claiming her lips with his. As their lips molded together, tongues were dancing, clothes were flying, and skin melted with skin. Finally, the Beast was reunited with his Beauty.

* * *

"What were you saying about your day again?" Catherine cocked her head as she looked into her boyfriend's eyes and rubbed her palm against his bare chest. "We kinda...got distracted."

"I wouldn't necessarily call that a distraction." Vincent chuckled as he presented his adorably-dorky grin.

"Vincent, I'm serious, I want to know how your day went." said Catherine as she rolled over until she was on top of him.

"Well, technically, the day has just begun so I have to say...It's starting pretty nicely." he laughed again but stopped when his girlfriend smacked his chest. "Ow!"

"Oh come on; you know that didn't really hurt!" Catherine rolled her eyes. "Now, tell me; I want to know."

"Well," Vincent snaked his arms around her smooth back, enjoying the soothing sensation of her skin melting against his, "Everything pretty much started after I ended our call…. I had heard a woman scream so naturally I went to try and save her. When I arrived, I found a creature literally sucking the blood from a woman so I bared my teeth and it just...ran off. Before chasing after it, I ran to the woman and found her still conscious. Obviously, I call JT, tell him where to find her, tell her JT was coming and that help will be on the way and finally, I followed that monster's scent."

"You called it a monster…" Catherine whispered. "Was it another beast?"

"That's what I thought at first but when I confronted it, it definitely did not look like a beast. It did have gold eyes like mine but its teeth were much more...vampiric. Like I said, weird day." Vincent stated as he combed his fingers through her sweaty, stringy hair, "It started to attack me so I changed and fought back. It wasn't long before I hear this gunshot and then the creature just...falls over. It wasn't dead but it definitely was injured."

"Who shot it?"

"Sam…"

"Who's Sam?"

"Oh. He is part of some secret organization thing that kills off supernatural weirdos kind of like me." He stopped in mid-explanation when he noticed the worried look on his girlfriend's face. "Don't worry, love," he cupped her face, "Neither Sam nor his brother, Dean, shot at me. I'm fine, okay?"

"You better be." Catherine said, kissing him once...then twice before urging him to continue with his story.

"The brothers saw me chasing after the thing so they bolted after me and shot the creature in the process…." As Vincent continued to tell his very interesting tale, his beautiful, amazing girlfriend couldn't help but widen her eyes at some parts and gasp at others.

When he finally finished, she said, "You're right...weird. It's a shame I missed it, though. I wouldn't have minded meeting a vampire-especially a British one."

"Uhhh...I don't like the sound of that…." Vincent grimaced, causing Catherine to laugh.

"Vincent," she leaned closer to him, "You have no reason to be jealous; I'm only kidding."

"Good." Vincent sighed in relief as he formed a smirk. "Besides, Klaus...seemed…ruthless. He actually talked about snacking on preteen girls! I know my moral compass isn't exactly due North but that's pretty messed up, if you ask me."

"Yeah." Catherine giggled as before giving him a quick kiss on the chest, "If you ever run into Klaus again, tell him I know of a few good shrinks if he's interested."

"Ehhh...I don't think that's a good idea. He'd be more interested in their blood than their Dr. Philisodes." Vincent scrunched his nose.

"Right."

"Now that you know about my night, how was yours?" Vincent asked, wanting nothing more than to change the subject.

"Nothing too special. Heather did a lot of singing though, and Tess also sang a number but I really wasn't feeling the mood. I couldn't help but worry about you, Vincent." she confessed. "Especially after you told me about the body count. I couldn't help but worry you might be one of them, come tomorrow."

"Well, I'm here now." Vincent whispered as he slowly pulled her face closer to his, "But this guy is pretty tired so I think we should call it a night, yeah?"

"Sure." Catherine nodded and gave her lover one last kiss before burying her head into his chest. "Goodnight."

"G'night." Vincent mumbled while kissing the top of her head before he turned off her lamp and snuggled against his girlfriend's warmth. As the room swallowed up in darkness, Vincent still couldn't help but wonder if he made the right choice in trusting these hunters with his secret.

**~Supernatural~**

After standing up to wipe the dirt from his hands and off of his clothes, Dean handed Sam the shovel as he climbed out of the grave. "That should be deep enough," he said and grabbed the machete from the duffle bag. Dean walked over to the werewolf-vampire thing and with a clean and almost effortless swipe, he cut off the head. "Your turn," the elder Winchester told his brother as he wiped the blood off of the machete with a cloth he pulled from the duffle-bag.

Sam grimaced. "Why do you always make me do this part?" he asked Dean.

"Because you're the little brother," Dean explained. "And because you forgot the pie at the last motel…again." He stepped out of the way to let his brother pick up the body.

Sam sighed and picked up the body of the hybrid, dumping it into the grave. Dean grabbed the head by the hair as Sam turned around. "Think fast," he said as he tossed it to Sam who ducked out of the way as the head fell into the grave with its body.

"Dean! Really?" Sam exclaimed as he straightened up. "Respect the dead."

"It was going to kill us had it not been for Virgil-" Dean began as he walked towards his brother.

"Vincent," Sam corrected as he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," Dean said. "The point is that…that hybrid was going to keep killing. It wasn't human anymore, Sammy. I'm not going to respect something that kills innocent human beings, dead or alive."

Sam just shook his head and started to fill the hole again with the shovel. Dean used his machete to help his brother shove the dirt over the body, hiding the evidence of the supernatural's existence from the rest of the world. It took them a total of forty minutes to finish up and return to the Impala to continue driving on the road. The two were silent to start off, but soon enough, Sam spoke. "What are we going to do next?"

Dean sighed. "I don't know. Probably not vacation," he said as he switched his grip on the steering wheel.

Sam looked out the window, a little distant as if in thought. "I can't believe we let Klaus Mikaelson go…" he said after another brief beat of silence.

Dean shook his head."We didn't let him go. We couldn't help it… He's an Original Vampire, Sam. He's going to do what he wants. Now that we know he's on the loose creating werevampire things, there really isn't anything to do," Dean said, in a stern tone of voice. "You heard him… we can't kill him."

"There's always a way to kill everything, Dean. Nothing is invincible," Sam pointed out as he looked back to his brother. "We, of all people, should know that."

"You're right," Dean replied after a second. "But we don't know what to use to gank Klaus. Not yet anyway...For now, he's basically an untouchable. Meaning we should probably leave him alone. Besides there are other things we should concern ourselves with. The Angels, Cas…. Vin- what's his name."

"Vincent," Sam said as he leaned back in the seat.

"Yeah him. We don't even really know how he became what he is. All we know is it was a Captain America experiment gone wrong. Who ever those Muirfield people are, they went all Bruce Banner, meaning to create Cap, but instead created the Incredible Hulk. They need to be stopped. If there are anymore out there like Vincent and if they're a lot worse than him, I don't want to have to add yet another type of monster on the kill list."

Sam nodded. "So we're going after this.. Muirfield?"

Dean paused. "I don't know… not yet. We'll go to New York and find Vincent and get as much info from him as possible and while we're gathering information, we should probably try to find Cas too… He might be able to help us."

The Impala cruised on for awhile yet. An hour later, she was parked outside of a run-down hotel and the brothers inside the building, settling down in the cheapest room available. And, within a few minutes, the Winchesters were fast asleep.

* * *

Dean was the first to wake. He looked at his watch as the sun peeked through the curtains and noticed it was seven-thirty. He rolled onto his back and pulled the pillow over his eyes for a few minutes, before finally getting out of bed. Dean began his morning routine: shower, change clothes, brush teeth, etc. When he was done, he sat on the edge of the bed and watched his brother sleep for a bit. After a few minutes, he bowed his head, put his elbows on his knees, folded his hands, then began to pray to his lost angel friend. The one who had once pulled him from the depths and torture of Hell. The one who had helped him and Sam stop the apocalypse...the one who pretty much saved his and Sam's asses on a weekly basis. He hoped that Castiel would hear him and come to their aid.

"Cas...wherever you are… I need your help...We need your help...the Angels have fallen… we've got this case we're working on…" he began. "I don't know how we're going to get through the case...we may be biting off more than we can chew… But then again… when are we not?" He paused. "So Cas...if you're listening...get your trench coat ass here cuz we need you…" He waited for a few minutes to see if his trench-coat-wearing friend would appear and when he didn't receive a reply, he stood and went downstairs to see if the hotel had a dining area.

Dean was about halfway through his coffee and pancakes when Sam joined him in the little hotel diner. Morning sunshine," he said as he took a bite of sausage.

Sam rolled his eyes as he sat down in the chair across from his brother. A waitress came and took his order then left to go fill it once he told her what he wanted. "So...I've been thinking…"

Dean dropped his fork and picked up his napkin to wipe the syrup from the corners of his mouth. "Oh no… here we go," he said, expecting one of his brother's long and detailed explanations or ideas to something pertaining to this case.

Sam stared at his brother and shook his head. "Vincent said that he was helping his girlfriend on a case, right?"

"Yeah," Dean confirmed as he picked up his fork once more and took a bite of a large square section of pancake.

"Well, that could mean a number of things. She could be a lawyer or federal agent...or… a police officer. If there is anyone we could talk to about Vincent and these Muirfield people, it's his girlfriend. She'd be able to help us find him so we could see what we're up against," Sam explained.

Dean considered his brother's proposal as he took a pause from eating. He held the knife and fork in each hand with an elbow on the the table and the other arm resting on the edge of the table. "Alright… and what if she won't tell us anything?"

"Then we try and find that friend of his…" Sam said seriously.

"Who? That Bill Nye the Science Guy wannabe?" Dean asked as he cut off another section of pancake and stuck it his mouth.

"Yeah," Sam confirmed.

Dean smiled at the waitress when she brought Sam's breakfast to him. Sam just thanked her. When she asked if they wanted anything else, Dean asked if they had any pie. She said yes and returned moments later with pie in a to-go box. When Sam was done eating his healthy breakfast of fruit, orange juice and an egg cooked sunny side up, the boys went back to the room and as Dean ate his pie, the younger Winchester opened his laptop. "So the plan is to hack into the NYPD database and...look for any cases that could be tied to Vincent," Sam explained.

"Yeah…and make sure that one of the cops on those cases is a chick, because he said his girlfriend is in law enforcement of some kind. She'd be able to give us the info we need, " Dean confirmed.

"Alright," Sam said with a nod and got to work, typing commands into the command prompt at a fast pace. Thirty minutes later, they were in. Sam scrolled through the cases in the database under the keywords that Sam had entered, while Dean looked over his shoulder.

"How long does it freaking take for you to find cases about a freaking science experiment!?" Dean asked impatiently.

"Hacking takes some time, Dean...but not for me: I've found it," Sam said as he clicked his mouse, scrolling down the page.

It was a case labeled "Ashley Webber" and one of the prime suspects was none other than Vincent Keller, their friend from the woods. The detectives assigned to the case had been Catherine Chandler and Tess Vargas. In the notes, it was mentioned that Vincent was a dead war vet, killed in Iraq twelve years ago.

"So he is a Zombie," Dean said as he read over his brother's shoulder.

Sam turned around and looked at Dean. "What is it with you and zombies?"

Dean shrugged. "There's an awesome show on T.V. that has to do with the zombie apocalypse. It's pretty bad ass…"

Sam sighed and turned back to the computer. "So it looks they belong to Precinct 125," Sam pointed out.

"Well then, Sammie, let's suit up," Dean said as he tapped his brother's shoulder and went to go change into his suit and tie.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

"You look like you're in a happy mood." Tess Vargas, Catherine Chandler's partner, stated as she placed a hot, Caramel Macchiato on top of her desk. "Let me guess: yummy night with the boyfriend?"

"You...you could say that." Catherine blushed, not wanting to go into any details. "Anyway, forget my love life, how's your whole...thing...with JT?"

"Where the hell did that come from!?" Tess raised her eyebrows, taken aback.

"Well, I've noticed you two are getting a little closer." Catherine laughed before taking a sip from her morning coffee. "No comment?"

"Oh I'll comment all right!" Tess exclaimed as she slammed her hands on top of her desk, causing several officers to look at her. Realizing every eye was looking at her, she sheepishly sat down in her chair and leaned forward so only Cat could hear her. "Listen, Cat," she whispered, "JT's a nice guy and I congratulate him for always sticking up for Vincent's ass but he's so not my type. Let's not forget that every time I save his sorry ass, he's always complaining. Believe me, I was better off on my man cleanse!

"Whatever you say, Tess." Catherine shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Okay, enough's enough. Any cases?" As much as Catherine loves her job and enjoys the thrill of being a cop, she was praying for a relaxing day-especially for being so sore from the night before. God forbid she ever tell Vincent but she still isn't physically used to her boyfriend's new physique. He's stronger and his beast seems to love to play more than usual. However, despite her boyfriend's physical changes, she could not be angry at the fact that he is even more...well-endowed...since his capture with Muirfield. At that thought, Catherine blushed and bit her bottom lip, thinking of all of the fun times she and her boyfriend are going to have.

"Beats me," Tess shrugged as she noticed her partner's stupid facial expression, "I just got here. By the way, if you're not wanting people to know you're sleeping with an immortal sex god, you should really consider wiping that silly smirk off your face."

Catherine looked around, praying to God no one heard her partner speak so candidly before she leaned in, whispering, "He is not immortal."

"But you're not denying 'sex god.'" Tess sneered as she cocked an eyebrow.

"That's...debatable…b-but it's not open for discussion." Catherine snapped.

"You're blushing." Tess laughed but stopped when she noticed the glare she was receiving from her partner. "Bitchiness aside," Tess changed the tone of her voice and asked, Has the boss given you anything?"

Delighted Tess changed the subject, Catherine said, "Nope. I've just been sitting here, waiting for you to park your caboose so I can rush outside and make a phone call." Catherine mentally prayed Tess was done with her snark attacks. "See you in a few?"

"Make the call quick and don't spend an hour just trying to say goodbye to one another. I've seen puke more adorable than that." Tess gagged as she shoved her finger towards the back of her throat. "Now get your ass outta here so you can come back with a clear head and ready to work."

"Yes ma'am!" Catherine saluted and hurried to the woman's locker room to place her phone call.

"Is everything all right?" her boyfriend asked as soon as she heard him answer.

"Yeah...I was...I was just a little worried. You know, after last night with that whole…hunter circle cult thing you ran into or whatever…I couldn't help but be a little worried." Catherine explained. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You are okay, aren't you?"

"Yeah! Never better, actually. All thanks to you." She could hear the definite smirk in his voice. "Anyway, it's good that you called; I actually have some news for you."

"What?"

"Well...thanks to the World Wide Web and JT's excellent hacking skills, we were able to figure out that Sam and Dean are tied to a lot of unsolved cases. My guess: those unsolved cases had to have dealt with a lot of supernatural creatures. I'm surprised I haven't heard or seen anything more supernatural than me before last night."

"Wait...Sam and Dean…those names...they seem oddly familiar…." Catherine tapped her chin. "Did you figure out what their last name is?"

"Yeah...Winchester. Why?"

"C-could you hold on a minute?"

"Sure…"

Catherine raced back to her desk, causing Tess to give her a strange look. "What gives?" Tess asked but Catherine ignores her. Tess rolled her eyes and returned to her computer to look for any recent cases. After logging into the database, Catherine typed in "Dean Winchester" into the search engine, and almost instantly, there were quite a few hits.

"Got quite the number of hits on Dean." Catherine said into her phone as she clicked on the name. "It says he has a younger brother named "Samuel Winchester" and, at one time, both of them were wanted by the FBI."

"Really?" her boyfriend voiced, wanting to know more.

"Yeah. But here's the weird part…." Catherine paused as she continued to read Dean's file.

"What?"

"The file says Dean Winchester, along with his brother, have been dead for almost two years…."

"Hmmm…." her boyfriend chuckled, "Looks like we have more in common than what meets the eye."

"Vincent," she whispered as she looked around to make sure her co-workers, aside from Tess, were not paying attention to her, "This isn't funny. What if they're somehow tied to Muirfield?"

"It's a possibility but highly unlikely. When I asked them if they were working for Muirfield, they looked seriously constipated…. They had no clue what or who I was talking about." Vincent stated, "Their faces were far too genuine to be faked. Believe me, I can tell when people are lying and their pupils weren't dilated. I have a feeling they're the good guys...despite the long list on their rap sheets. I think...no...I'm pretty certain the Winchesters are just like me-except...they sort plan to kill and I kind of just...kill."

"Okay, well please be careful." Catherine closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. If someone ever succeeded in taking Vincent away from her again, she would go crazy! Ever since she found him a few weeks ago, going through her days without him was absolutely agonizing. If she had everything her way, she would spend the next year making love to Vincent if it meant he would never leave her sight.

"I will; I promise. See you tonight." It wasn't a question, it was a bold statement.

"Can't wait." Catherine smiled to herself and muttered, "I love you."

"Love you too." she heard her boyfriend say, causing a smile to pull at her lips.

As she made her way back to her desk, she didn't realize her best friend was staring at her with amusement."You better be careful," Tess said jokingly, "If you smile any wider, your lips will fall off your face. Then where will your love-life be?"

"Oh Tess; you're just jealous." Catherine laughed.

"Please...I'm more jealous of Detective Philmore's donut than I am of your lovemance." Tess pushed her hair back. "Anyway, while you were talking to loverboy, the chief handed me a group of cases he would like us to pick from."

"Great!" Catherine exclaimed even though she mentally cursed on the inside. To keep up appearances, she added, "I feel like I haven't worked a case in months!"

"Thats because you haven't, Cat." Tess stated, shaking her head. "You've been too busy trying to find Vincent instead of coming to work. It does feel like it's been ages, though. Doesn't it?"

"Indeed." Catherine smiled. Just as she was about to look through the heap of casefiles, she jumped the second someone audibly cleared his throat.

"Detective Chandler? Vargas?" a man with short, sandy-brown hair said as he looked at the two women before him.

"Depends who's asking." Tess said after sharing a glance with her partner.

"I'm Agent Axel Perry and this is my partner, Agent Led Rose. We need to ask you a few questions...in private." The man who cleared his throat said as he and Agent Rose flashed their badges.

"What the hell?" Tess shrugged before sharing a glance with her partner, "Let's go into the interrogation room; it's pretty cozy in there."

Agent Rose, the tall one with the longer hair, nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that'll be great."

Once more, Catherine and Tess briefly looked at each other before leading the agents into the interrogation room. "All right, Horatio and Mac, what's this all about?" Tess asked as Catherine closed the door.

Agent Perry sat down in a chair and put his hands on the table. "We just wanted to know a little bit about the Ashley Webber case."

"In your report," Rose interjected, "you had stated that your primary suspect was dead, but yet his DNA had shown up at the crime scene. A… Vincent Keller." He recalled as he pulled out a notepad and a pen.

Suddenly, Catherine and Tess's internal Muirfield alarm went off so Catherine whispered, "Let's go somewhere more...isolated."

"So you know something?" Agent Rose raised his eyebrows. "That's good."

"What's wrong with this room?" Agent Perry asked. "Unless...Private means we're, uh, gonna have some fun." He winked at the girls. Agent Rose threw a look at Perry and rolled his eyes.

"Shove it up your ass." Tess snapped. "Look, you came to our precinct because you want answers. The way I see it, you ain't getting any answers unless we're doing things our way. Capiche?"

"Oooooh...Sassy. I like that." Perry said smoothly as he nodded with his dorky grin.

"Agent Perry," Rose interjected, seemingly annoyed. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Perry nodded as if nothing was wrong. The pair got up and exited the room and stood in front of the window. From what Catherine and Tess could tell, the boys were practicing for their next miming gig with their lips flapping and their arms flailing sporadically in the air. When they return, Tess couldn't help herself. "What? Something wrong in the bromance department?"

"So...that private place?" Rose asked, ignoring Tess's comment.

"Right...private place...cuz that's what you were just arguing about." Tess rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"This way," Catherine said as she opened the door to lead the group to the alley outside the precinct. In the meantime, she whipped out her phone and sent her boyfriend a quick text, saying: M-Alert!

**~Supernatural~**

Dean and Sam followed the two lady cops out of the interrogation room, and as they walked, they stayed a few feet behind the ladies to whisper about the situation. Dean, being the man he is, was quite satisfied by the view he saw.

"You know Sam, I'm kinda liking this case...I didn't think these two would be so freakin' hot," he smiled as he checked out Vargas and Chandler from behind. "It's not every day we get to work a case where there are two smokin' lady cops!"

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head as they turned down another hallway. "Dean, stay focused," he ordered as he looked towards his brother. "A slip up could blow our cover. We said we'd do this discreetly...Clearly it's not going that way."

The women turned around and looked at them. As Dean smiled and winked, they turned back around, ignoring him. Dean shrugged. "It'll be fine, Sam," he reassured his brother as they were lead through a door and out into the alley.

The girls scanned the area and when the coast was clear, they whipped around and faced the boys with their guns aimed at their chests. Sam and Dean panicked and instantly threw their hands up into the air. "I think they're onto us Sam!" Dean said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, I can see that," Sam replied as he looked from one cop to the other, as if trying to ensure that neither of them would do anything stupid.

"Who are you really?" the shorter cop asked, taking a step closer to the boys.

What makes you think we're not who we say we are?" Sam answered, trying to keep his cool.

"Puh-lease, what is this? A chapter from one of those Supernatural books?" the taller woman rolled her eyes, "Anyone who walks into a precinct, acts like they own the place, flashes fake badges and asks about closed cases is definitely not who they say they are."

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. "Really? Please don't tell me you're one of those fan-girls, cuz I can't handle that right now…" he said as he let his arms drop to a little more relaxed stance.

"I thought we'd escaped those books," Sam muttered under his breath as he looked at his brother.

"I know, right?" Dean whispered but turned his attention back to the girls when the taller one snapped, "You ladies done talking over there? Because, in case you haven't realized it, you have two pissed off cops pointing their guns at you."

The shorter one added, "You still haven't answered my question: Who are you?!"

"Relax….we're no—" Before Dean could finish, a dark figure fell from the sky and blocked the girls from his view. Knowing it was Vincent, Dean and Sam lowered their hands and sighed with relief. "Well...that was easier than we thought…. See Sammy? Told you we'd get through this."

Perplexed, Vincent straightened out his stance and raised his eyebrow.

"Uh, you wanna take care of the trigger happy vixens behind you? I really don't want to be shot at today," Dean said as he nodded in the direction of the women with guns. He hoped Vincent would forgive him for the comments he had made last night and would help them since Castiel was failing in that department at the moment.

Vincent folded his arms. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Uhhh...because we're you're buddies and you'd be emotionally devastated to see two hot, sexy ladies blow our brains out." Dean voiced. "I mean...you are on our side, right?"

"Well, you two are the ones invading my girlfriend's precinct." Vincent chuckled.

"I wouldn't say….invading." Sam replied as he cocked his head to the right.

Now...which one's your girlfriend?" Dean mused.

Before the men could say anything, the shorter cop stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Vincent's elbow. "I am." she said.

Dean smiled, swung his arms to his side, and turned to the taller woman. "So...are you free tonight?" It had been awhile since he had had a decent date and since the Winchester family vacation was on hold, why not have a mini vacation from all this crap...especially with a beautiful, tall woman?

"Don't make me shoot you." she said toughly as she jerked her gun towards Dean. "Because I will, you know."

"So…" Sam cut in while slowly bringing his arms down to look at the women. "Which one's Vargas and which one's Chandler?"

"Hey! No turning this around on us! You answer our question first!" Vincent's girlfriend exclaimed.

"Fine. I'm Dean; that's Sam." Dean jerked his head towards his brother as he crossed his arms.

"Vargas….Tess Vargas." the one with the attitude said as she lowered her gun.

"So you must be Chandler…" Sam deduced, looking at Vincent's girlfriend.

"I must be." she shrugged. "Vincent, are these the two...the hunters you ran into last night?"

"Yeah...but I didn't think they'd actually try to look for me." Vincent replied as he crossed his arms as well. "They must really want to know what makes me tick."

"Actually," Sam stated, "We're curious about this...Muirfield you mentioned to us last night. We were wondering if it's some kind of threat to the human population."

"But we also want to know how you turn into a goblin." Dean added with a serious expression. Ever since he had first seen Vincent the previous night, Dean wanted to know how this guy had become what he had. Sure he had his theories...some having to do with zombies...others more serious and having to deal with the blood of a supernatural creature, but he wanted to hear the truth from the source. It was hard for him to believe that a secret organization had found a way to create such a beast. In his line of work, nothing supernatural was ever man-made, so how'd Muirfield manage it?

"Well, before I go into any detail, I think it's best we relocate. The last thing I need is for Muirfield to find me again. I've escaped from them once and really would like to stay free, this time." Vincent said and Catherine agreed.

"Definitely," she nodded. "How about my place? It's big enough for all of us and my sister doesn't live with me anymore. You should probably call JT and let him know what's going on, though."

"We can leave the Geek Freak out of this," Dean shrugged. "The less who know, the better."

"Hey," Vincent shot a warning glance, "That Geek Freak is my best friend so there's no way I'm leaving him out of this. He's helped me out so much in the past so I owe it to him."

"Of course," Sam nodded. "And we wouldn't have it any other way. Would we, Dean?" Sam gave his brother a stern look.

"I guess not." Dean sighed and uncrossed his arms, letting them drop to his side. "Just make sure he's good and fed. He doesn't seem like a happy camper on an empty stomach."

To Dean's surprise, Vincent, Catherine and Tess chuckled with laughter. "I don't think…" Catherine smirked, "JT is ever a happy camper when he's hungry."

"Yeah…he does get a little ornery sometimes." Vincent sneered. "Anyway," he turned to his girlfriend and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Do you have time to take off from work?"

"No, she doesn't." Tess answered for Catherine. "The boss is starting to keep a sharp eye on you, Cat…"

"Thank you, Tess," Catherine gave her partner a glare before turning back to Vincent, "But, yeah, she is right, Vincent. I can't skip work anymore...at least not for a long while. How about you, JT and the other two go ahead to my apartment and start talking. Tess and I will meet you after work and we'll play everything else by ear, okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you can fill me in tonight, okay?" Catherine grinned suggestively.

"I plan on it." Vincent whispered before he gently rubbed his nose against hers.

As Catherine and Vincent shared a very prolonged kiss and a sweet embrace, Dean couldn't help the smirk suddenly forming on his face. Slowly, he sidestepped towards Tess and folded his arms. "So…, Tessica…"

"It's Tess." she rolled her eyes, uninterested.

"But I like Tessica more."

"Call me that name again and I'll shoot your balls off." she snapped as she placed her hand on her gun to intimidate Dean Winchester.

'Dean," Sam tapped his shoulder. "I think she means business."

"Nahhh." Dean winked. "She's just playing hard to get. Aren't you, Sweet Cakes?"

In seconds, Tess whipped out her gun, wrapped Dean's neck in a chokehold and pressed the gun's barrel against his crotch. "Think I'm joking, now?"

"Uhhhh…" Dean looked at his brother for help but Sam just shook his head.

"Sorry, man; you're on your own."

"Traitor." Dean muttered as his brother stepped backwards. "You know," Dean glanced at Tess, "A human woman's never pointed her gun at my crotch before...That's pretty kinky, if you ask me."

Disgusted, Tess released him and said, "Here's some advice, big shot. If you stop thinking with your dick; that might just do the trick."

As Tess left to pull Catherine away from Vincent, Dean called after her, "You and me, babe! It's destiny!"

"Save it for someone who cares!" Tess scoffed as she dragged Catherine into the precinct.

As she slammed the door, Dean stood up and walked over to his brother. "She wants me."

"Uh-huh...yeah. I could totally tell." Sam pressed his lips together and then abandoned his brother to talk to Vincent.

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

As Vincent and the Winchesters approached Catherine's apartment complex, JT pulled up to the curb and hopped out of his Hatchback. "You know," JT said as he walked towards the group, "For a guy who has lived in New York City most of his godforsaken life, you really suck at giving someone directions. It took me TWICE as long to get here."

"Well...can you blame me? It's a little harder to recognize the streets when you're either running under the city or hopping rooftops." Vincent scratched his head apologetically. "Besides, you're here aren't you?"

"That's beside the point!" JT fumed before realizing he and Vincent weren't exactly alone. "Great...not you two again. Just what I need: more problems to worry about."

"Hey," Dean pointed his finger at JT, "Were you by any chance a team member of the attempted webshow GhostFacers?"

Sam elbowed Dean in the arm and muttered, "Does he look like haunted-house-psycho material?"

"Uhhh...I'm standing right here…" JT looked at them but the brothers ignored his remark.

"Point taken...but this wouldn't be the first time crazy shit's happened to us. I swear, you know….Dude!" Dean turned his attention back to JT, "Do you...have a brother who looks a lot like you that would do any of that crap?"

JT was perplexed. He barely knew these stud-wannabes and they're...well, at least Dean was acting like they've met before. "Uhhhhh...no? What the heck is GhostFacers?"

Sam laughed lightly as Dean sighed and pulled down on his face before murmuring, "Thank God."

"Am I missing something?" JT cocked his head, still muddled with confusion.

"Don't worry about it." Sam shook his head. "It's not important."

Still puzzled, JT shrugged, knowing there was no way he was going to drag it out of them. Apparently, whatever this GhostFacers was, it definitely had mentally scarred the two brothers before him.

"Anyway," Vincent interjected, wanting to get down to business, "the apartment?"

"Right. Let's go." Dean nodded and started leading the group.

"Uhh, who died and made you boss?" JT asked as his eye twitched while taking a step closer to Dean as if trying to intimidate him.

"If I remember correctly," Dean smirked as he crossed his arms and placed his weight on his tippy-toes to tower over JT, "That hybrid did; so back off, Nerd Turd."

As JT and Dean continued to bicker back and forth, Vincent and Sam sighed. "Is Dean always so...bold?" Honestly, Vincent had no idea how to describe Dean Winchester. It was like he was powered by a lightbulb. When it's off, he acts so...childish…, and when the light is on, he's a badass fighter. Vincent could probably think of many dichotomies that could easily describe Dean, like: funny and serious, bold and timid (when there's a gun pointed at his face), impulsive yet sometimes deliberate. Sometimes, Dean's personality often reminded him of his older brother, William. If William were still alive, Vincent was sure Dean and Willie would be the best of friends. They're alike on so many levels; the comparison is almost too uncanny.

"More or less," Sam shook his head, "But when it comes down to business, Dean usually tones his...Dean-ness...down. Usually…"

Vincent nodded, understanding Sam completely. Suddenly, Vincent noticed JT and Dean still bickering as they were walking away from Catherine's apartment complex."Where are you going?" Vincent asked.

JT and Dean turned around, looked at Vincent, then looked at each other before looking at Vincent again. Just as JT was about to say something, Dean lightly shoved him out of the way, took three steps closer to Vincent and brushed his finger underneath his nose. "Uh...I don't know. But I thought someone should step up and take the lead." Dean replied impulsively as he crossed his arms and let out a little grunt.

"Well, if you should know," Vincent laughed and pointed to the building behind him, "Catherine's apartment is the other way."

"Right." Dean said as he started marching the other direction, leaving JT flat on his butt.

"I swear, he's not like this all of the time." Sam informed Vincent and JT as he helped the fallen brother back to his feet. "He's just...well...he's Dean."

"Don't worry," JT smirked and looked up at Vincent, "It takes one to know one; isn't that right, Big Guy?"

"Hey!" Vincent laughed as he very gently slapped JT on the shoulder. "I'm not that bad."

"Maybe not now, V, but before Muirfield? Don't get me started!" JT chuckled. "Anyway, let's hurry up; I wouldn't want Mr. Impulsive to get lost trying to find the building."

"Right!" Sam and Vincent replied in unison before the three of them caught up to Dean so Vincent could take the lead.

* * *

"Catherine's apartment is the fifth fire escape platform directly above us." Vincent said as he pointed upwards. "Just follow my lead."

As Vincent got ready to jump up, Dean pursed his lips and tapped the mutant's shoulder three times. "Hey, buddy. We're not supermen. We can't fly like you."

"Well, to be honest, I don't technically fly either." Vincent chuckled but the rest of the group wasn't laughing. "I...er...I just jump."

"Oh...Then...what're the jumping impaired going to do? Climb up five flights of steps...in these Fed suits?" Dean raised his eyebrows as he looked upwards. "Yeah...not liking that plan. Plus, I don't think Nerd Turd has the proper physique to survive even a flight."

"Dean!" Sam elbowed his brother in the ribs. "Unnecessary!"

Dean turned to JT and mumbled, "Sorry man…"

"What?" JT tried not to smirk, "I didn't hear you."

"Look! I know your weasel brain heard me so don't make me apologize again!" Dean huffed.

"Sorry about that...again." Sam sighed but whispered to his brother, "Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean muttered back before whirring around to give JT a very innocent smile as he batted his eyelashes like a little girl.

"Well," Vincent interjected as his best friend rolled his eyes at Dean, "you can if you want; I was just going to suggest the elevator while I go and unlock her apartment door." Vincent replied with a smirk.

"Oh." Dean voiced as he turned back around to look at Vincent. "You don't have to worry about that, buddy. We've got this." He turned to Sam and held out his hand as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Um, I think…" Vincent scrunched up his nose, "we should try and stay on the right side of the law this time. My girlfriend is a cop, you know."

"Dean, I think we should definitely do it Vincent's way." Sam said calmly a s he placed his hand over his brother's shoulder. "This is technically his territory and you do remember that incident with dad back in Alton, IL with the werewolves in 1999, don't you?"

Dean shuddered. "Right. Vinny's way, it is then!"

"Elevators sound good to me too." JT added as he mentally grimaced at the thought of having to climb all of those godforsaken metal stairs.

"Right, let's go." Sam said and the three humans departed from Vincent as they headed for the building's entrance.

* * *

**Women of Letters: **Aching for chapter 3? Please review! :)

Plus: One more week until premiere week! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Women of Letters: **Thank you so much for your support thus far! As a reminder, this story started before both BATB and SPN resumed so there will be some different themes (as you can tell) but we will implement some of the new stuff as well! :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**~Supernatural~**

Dean and Sam hadn't had time to relax in a long while. Although they were planning to take a small break from the hunting business, they couldn't turn down an opportunity to help a new friend. Sure, they might not know a lot about Vincent or his best friend, JT, but they seem like genuine guys.

"Damn, V!" JT exclaimed as he looked around Catherine Chandler's apartment, "Your girl has some pretty nice digs! You've been holding out on me!"

"I have to agree with Four Eyes. This place is pretty cozy!" Dean added. Without paying attention to the rest of the group, Dean gave himself a little Tour de la Catherine. As he took three steps into the apartment, he noted the small kitchen. It had a mini chalkboard with a grocery list, several spices sitting against the backsplash, a little, silver refrigerator facing the inside of the apartment and a nice island-counter to complement the rustic design.

He then walked onward and noticed the large family room with a couch facing the TV along the grey wall. "Oooh! A balcony!" Dean exclaimed to himself. "Niiiice." Not wanting to cause attention to himself, he decides against checking out the balcony. The last thing he wanted was for the other guys to realize what his whole reasoning behind his self-guided tour. He noted the small laundry machine set to his left and a closet door beyond that. "And now, onto the underwear drawer..." he smirked.

Just as he was about to venture into the small hallway leading to Catherine's bedroom, a strong, solid object instantly appeared in front of him, scaring the bejeezus out of him. "DUDE! NOT COOL!" Dean shouted as he jumped backwards, hair pricking up his neck.

"That's funny," the fake door darkly chuckled, "I was thinking the _exact_ same thing about you."

"Take it easy there," Dean held up his hands in defense. "I'm not the bad guy here." If Vincent was anyone else, Dean would simply lie and tell him he was looking for the bathroom. However, this was not the case. Vincent, first and foremost, was a good lie detector and Dean wouldn't risk his life on trying to lie to him-especially when Vincent is a considerable ally. Dean took a few steps backwards and tried to keep his composure.

Unbeknownst to Vincent, Dean wasn't really freaked out from his sudden arrival; the hairs on his body are standing up because Vincent really wasn't looking like Vincent at the moment. He had unintentionally beasted-out due to his instincts to protect Catherine, causing Dean to be on guard. "Uhhh," he called out to the men behind him, "JT, how do you turn the Beast off?"

"Play nice and be a good little boy?" JT shrugged. "Dunno...Cat's the only one capable of taming him. Once he's in this state, you either have to wait until he calms down himself or you tranq him. Unfortunately, the tranq gun is back home and, with his whole 2.0 system, three darts usually do the trick." As Dean kept walking backwards, his feet kicked the sofa and he fell against it. Sam, on the other hand, decided to stay out of this ordeal, believing Vincent wouldn't really hurt Dean. JT sighed, shook his head, and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Hi, Cat? -Yeah, I'm going to put you on speakerphone. -Why? V is a little...hyped up and we need your voice as an off-button substitute. -No. He hasn't eaten anyone yet. -Well hurry up then! We don't have all day and Vincent looks super pissed! -No, I don't care if you go to the ladies' restroom or the locker room! Just get to a location ASAP! -What? I don't know? He has a look of...evil in his eyes and is freaking us out! -Don't tell _me_ that! Tell V!" JT pressed a button on his phone and bravely walked up to Vincent. "Nice boy. That's right, listen to your ringmaster."

"_Vincent, you need to calm down." _Everyone heard Catherine say through the speaker.

"It's not workiiiing!" JT sang as he took a step back but leaned the phone closer. He had to prepare for a fast getaway if his best friend was going to try and rip his arm off.

"_Vincent!" _Catherine shouted.

"You've caught his attention!" Dean hollered. "Now tell him it's nappy time!"

"_He's not five!" _Catherine argued but JT mumbled, "Not hellpiiiing!"

"_Vincent, focus on my voice!" _she called out. _"Focus on me and only me. There's no one in the room but us, all right? Remember the time you freaked out in the basement of Iris's apartment? Remember how I calmed you down? Focus on that feeling." _

"How about the time he almost impaled me with his claws during his remepisodes?" JT interjected.

"_You want my help or not?" _Catherine's voice directed towards JT as Vincent looked at his best friend in confusion.

"Carry on." JT gulped.

As the three men heard Catherine sigh, she continued to say, _"Vincent, I can't come home because I have a lot of work to do today so you need to calm down. Think about...the fire escape...and our times on the roof." _Catherine continued to try to soothe her boyfriend and eventually, Vincent's face relaxed and his fangs and claws disappeared.

"Thank God." JT and Dean muttered together as Sam finally approached them.

"Found the tranq gun in the Impala!" he lied as he hustled up to them. "What did I miss?" Sam really didn't just go to the Impala to fetch the tranq gun. No. He had it the entire time. He had brought it with him just for precaution but decided to see how Vincent's situation would pan out. He wanted to understand what would bring Vincent back to his senses so he opted on not tranquing the beast unless it was absolutely needed.

"You're a little late, Sammy." Dean sighed and slumped onto the couch, relieved his body was still intact.

* * *

As Sam, JT and Vincent gathered around the kitchen counter to start their discussion concerning Muirfield, Dean was in serious need of beer. Or pie, if it's available. Anything to keep him from jumping out of his skin every time he sees Vincent move. He inhaled deeply and started rummaging through Cat's cabinets, hoping to find something to calm his nerves.

"Dean," Vincent said as he approached the hungry Winchester, "I just want...to erm...apologize for earlier. That was totally unintentional on my part but sometimes _it_ likes to make an appearance without my permission."

Dean slowly turned around and looked up at Vincent. "No...it's cool, man. Now I know who _not_ to piss off on a regular basis. You don't have to worry about me trying to go behind your back again." Dean's eyes widened as he surrendered himself. "Trust me, you did look a little creepy in the woods last night but...when the light was shining on you? Man, I've seen a lot of freaky things but you would _definitely_ make me shit my pants if I was on your bad side." He heard Vincent chuckle as he turned around to continue looking in the cabinets. "By the way, Vincent, does your girlfriend have any pie?"

"Beats me." Vincent shrugged, glad everything was okay between him and Dean. "Just because she's my girlfriend doesn't mean I live here."

"Could have fooled me," JT murmured purposely loud enough for his super-hearing best friend. "For as much time you spend over here, I'm surprised you _don't_ know where anything is."

"Well...We don't exactly go through the cabinets while I'm over here, if you know what I mean." Vincent smirked and Dean couldn't help but smile.

"You go, man," Dean congratulated Vincent but kept his distance. The older Winchester brother could definitely feel that this was the beginnings of a new bromance...even if Vincent's beastier side tried to eat him earlier. "By the way...since you're not sure...is there some way...for you to...you know, sniff some out?"

"Really, Dean?" Sam gave his brother a stern look.

"What?" Dean shrugged his shoulders, trying to look innocent. "I'm hungry!"

"Don't worry," Vincent laughed as he opened one of the cabinet drawers. "I'm sure Catherine has _something_ in her cabinets or in her fridge. Will a beer suffice until she comes home?"

"Hell yeah!" Dean exclaimed, definitely needing something to take off the edge. As he grabbed the beer bottle from Vincent, he added, "She better have some pie though. That's all I'm saying."

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and leaned on the counter. "So, Muirfield?" he said bringing the group back to topic. "Who are they and what exactly did they do to you?"

"Well, they're not something you want to mess with, that's for sure." Vincent replied as he walked over to Catherine's recliner to sit down. JT, Dean and Sam followed suit and sat down on the couch as they waited for Vincent to continue. "First thing's first, I wasn't always like this."

"Yeah, we kinda figured that." Dean said casually.

"Before involving myself with Muirfield, I used to be a resident doctor at St. Benjamin's Hospital. I had a pretty good life and thought I had everything I wanted. However, all of that changed when the Twin Towers were struck on 9/11." Vincent paused to collect his thoughts. "My brothers were in the towers when they fell and their bodies were never recovered."

Dean knew exactly how dreadful Vincent must have felt because, based on experience, losing a brother was never easy. The many times he had lost or even though he lost Sam had been dark times. He would try to find ways to move on, but he never would succeed. He always ended up finding a way to bring his brother back. As Dean looked at Sam, he knew his brother was thinking the same thing.

"So...for a long time, I was in a dark place." Vincent added even though Sam and Dean could tell he was uncomfortable with sharing his past.

"We know how that feels." Sam comforted his new friend as Dean nodded.

"You guys have no idea how lucky you are." Vincent said to the brothers seriously. Contrary to Vincent's believe, Sam and Dean knew _exactly_ how lucky they are...but that was a conversation for a different day. "Anyway," the ex-soldier continued, "I eventually enlisted into the army, thinking it was the best decision to avenge their deaths. However, I had no idea what I had signed up for. They called themselves Muirfield-this large group of scientists and military officials-who presented this appealing idea that they could make us stronger, faster and...better. No one knows what they injected into us but whatever cocktail they came up with; it seemed to have worked but there were side effects. Major side effects."

"So...this Muirfield...they created a bunch of Super Hulks?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrow.

"You could say that…" Vincent laughed but his cheerful expression did not last very long, "but, as far as I know, I'm the only one still alive...from that platoon. The others were destroyed along with Project Muirfield. That's why I've been in hiding for about ten years until they managed to capture me again."

Dean nodded his head once. "I see…"

Sam looked at Vincent, still curious about him. "So that file we found in the NYPD database… the Ashley Webber Case… Why were you the leading suspect?"

"It wasn't on purpose, believe me." Vincent said. "I was going for a late night drive to clear my head when I saw a woman collapse. Naturally, because I used to be a doctor, I pulled over and tried to help her. After I gave her CPR, she managed to come to but later, when Catherine came barging into my home, I find out she didn't make it. Apparently, when I gave Ashley CPR, I accidentally left a fingerprint on one of her buttons...and the rest is history." Vincent leaned backwards and placed his hands behind his head.

"That makes sense," Sam said as he stood.

Confused, Dean looked as if he was trying to figure out an algorithm. "What I don't get is how Dorky McDorkson fits into the picture," he said as he jerked his thumb in JT's direction.

"First off," JT grunted, "I'm still here. Second, that's not important. What _is _important is...well...uhhhh...what was the purpose for this unplanned meeting again?" JT rubbed his head awkwardly.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. "Sam and I needed to be filled in," he began. "We can assume that Muirfield is making more creatures like your friend, Batman here. If we're going to understand how Muirfield works so we can take them down before they have crazy killing machines that me and Sammy are going to have to put down, we need to know everything you and the manimal know and how you both fit into the equation. Got it Robin?"

Sam cleared his throat. "Basically what Dean means is, we need to know what you know, and know that we can trust you both," Sam said quickly before throwing his brother a look.

"Because I didn't want to endanger anyone else in my immediate family, I knew JT was my only option." Vincent replied but before he could continue, JT cut in.

"Gee...thanks, man." JT rolled his eyes, "Glad I'm the one you chose to endanger."

"What I mean to say, JT, is that you were the only one I could trust." Vincent reworded himself. "So, I found JT and have been mooching off of him ever since." Vincent gave his best friend a genuine smile, grateful for everything JT has ever done for him.

The Winchesters nodded in unison. When they caught themselves doing this, they looked at each other oddly as if this didn't happen on a daily basis. A little weirded out, Dean cleared his throat. "Right…So…Muirfield. What kind of fire-power do they have and where is their super-secret evil lair?" he asked, bringing the group to the elephant in the room.

JT slapped his head and grunted. "If we knew where they kept the goodies at, don't you think we would have stolen them by now? Honestly, how _big_ is your brain, anyways?" he directed the last question towards Dean.

Dean was offended. He stood up and stared down JT. "Don't you dare insult my intelligence," he said in a threatening tone of voice.

JT rose to his feet and took a step towards Dean. "Oh yeah?! I bet you can't even spell the word: intelligence!"

"Watch it, pal! I may only have a GED, but I've got smarts in topics you wouldn't even _dream_ of knowing or understanding," Dean rebutted.

"What? Did you specialize in _Ghouls for Dummies_? Emphasis on the _dummies_ part?!" JT fired back.

Just as Dean was about to respond, Vincent and Sam yelled, "ENOUGH!"

"You're arguing isn't getting us anywhere!" Vincent growled, flashing his amber-colored eyes. "Honestly, do we have to put you two in time-out while Sam and I finish the conversation?!"

Dean looked at his feet, like a child being scolded by his parent. "No…" he muttered.

Ashamed of his rude behavior, JT sat down and twiddled his thumbs together. "Sorry..."

Sam looked at Vincent and then at the pair and sighed. "Anyway… where were we?" he said.

"We were on the topic of Muirfield and before the annoying Justin Timberlake voiced his thoughts," Vincent glared at JT, causing his best friend to shudder, "I was going to say: Muirfield is very powerful. They not only have highly trained combatants within their reach, they also have major computer tracking skills too. If you even try to Google their name, they'll know about it and will shut down every device you own. Believe me, they did it to my girlfriend's work computer once. They also have lots of resources at their aid and advanced technology. Trust me, Muirfield is a force to be reckoned with-and they _will _kill you if they believe you're a threat to their cause." Vincent said, warning the Winchesters of whom they're up against.

Sam looked at his brother. "What do you think? Should we proceed? Is it worth it?"

Dean definitely knew it would be worth it; taking out Muirfield would certainly save them trouble in the future. "Hell yeah it's worth it! We could use a new computer anyway," he said enthusiastically. "If we all work together…I think we can take these bastards down. Making homemade monsters-" he looked at Vincent. "No offense..."

"None taken," Vincent shrugged.

"-is the lowest thing a human being can do," Dean finished. "Sam and I have never ganked anyone who _wasn't _100% human, but I'll do it if it means saving people."

"Great," Vincent said before turning his attention to the younger Winchester brother. "What about you, Sam?"

Sam nodded. "I'm in," he confirmed as he crossed his arms. Dean looked at his brother. From the way that Vincent and JT spoke about Muirfield, this was going to be the brothers' most difficult case yet. It was one thing to go up against the Supernatural but it was an entirely different thing to go plan combat against humans. In many situations, humans were just as bad as the Supernatural. It would take a lot more to get into their complicated minds because humans were more organized and seemingly more vengeful than any Demon the boys have faced. Humans were just as nasty, if not more, as most of the creatures they gone up against.

"So...let's get planning," Dean said as he clapped his hands together.

**~Beauty and the Beast~**

Meanwhile…at the Precinct

As ADA Gabe Lowan, the head of the 125th, left his office, he saw Catherine and Tess getting some late morning coffee. Agitated, he quickly walked over to them and asked, "Are you two busy at the moment?"

"What does it _look_ like, Beast Man?" Tess snapped as she placed her coffee down on the table and folded her arms across her chest.

"That...you're not busy?" Gabe raised his brow.

"What do want, Gabe?" Catherine asked, slightly annoyed. Ever since Gabe betrayed her trust by kidnapping her and planning to kill Vincent, she couldn't allow herself to trust him again. The only reason she revived him was so he could help her find Vincent. Now that his purpose was over, she honestly wouldn't care if he got hit by a bus while crossing the street. In her eyes, he was dead to her. Hell would have to freeze over before she would ever place her life in his hands again.

"I would feel more comfortable if you and Vargas speak with me in my office. There's something we need to discuss but it's not something I want other people to hear. It concerns...well, I think it might concern '_M_'." Gabe air-quoted.

"What doesn't, nowadays?" Tess rolled her eyes and threw her hands into the air. "Honestly, I'm surprised they haven't been caught yet."

After the three quietly made their way to Gabe's office, the ADA circled around to behind his desk and sat down as Catherine and Tess stood in front of him. "So what's this all about then?" Catherine asked, dryly.

For precaution, Gabe turns his monitor off and placed a file on his desk before sliding it towards them. As Catherine opened the folder, Gabe leaned back into his chair and steepled his fingers together. "Tell me what you think, ladies."

The file contained details on a newly opened case: pictures of dead, mutilated bodies were paper-clipped to various missing persons reports. Catherine read the first responder's report. _At 7 A.M. two hikers discovered a trove of dead bodies littered throughout a clearing in the woods a few miles north of the city. Most of the bodies were in the early stages of decay and could be connected to a little over a dozen missing persons cases. There was also a fresh grave that appeared to have been covering an additional body—which could not be found. Lots of blood surrounded it. The bodies looked as if they had been mauled by some kind of dog. _

"Wait," Catherine slid the report over to Tess and leaned against Gabe's desk, "I need to go and check up on something." Without a word, she walked to the other side of the office and pulled out her cellphone.

"What's with her?" Gabe shrugged.

"Beats me...but I bet you it has something to do with Vincent and those creeps she and I met this morning.

"What creeps?"

* * *

"_Woah! Slow down! You said, what?"_

Catherine pushed her bangs back and took a deep breath. "I said: Gabe just received a report claiming that a body was stolen sometime during the night. Please tell me your friends, Dean and Sam, didn't bury that hybrid anywhere near that body dump.."

"_Uhhhh...hang on, let me check." _Catherine waited for a few minutes as she heard yelling in the background, mostly JT and...Dean…. _"Still there?" _

"Yes."

"_It appears Sam and Dean __**did**__ bury the hybrid's body in the same clearing. Why? What's wrong?" _Her boyfriend sounded frantic.

"Oh...nothing...Just...the body...well, it's missing." Catherine replied as she paced the floor.

"_Do you think it somehow survived the kill?" _Before Catherine could answer, she heard another voice, which sounded like Sam, shout: _"No way that's possible! We sliced its head clean off! The only way he'd be walking around is if he was on a black horse and carrying a jack o lantern!" _

"_-Told you, V! These guys are jokes!" _JT interjected.

"_-Hey! We're professionals! Been at the business for all our lives." _Dean cut in.

"_Maybe professional ghost hunters but not killers! Most bodies are supposed to stay dead!" JT fired back. _

"_There's an easy explanation for this!" _Dean replied as his voice seemed to get louder and louder. Next thing Catherine knew, Vincent was not on the other line anymore. _"Hey sweet thing! Look, the most logical reasoning behind this unfortunate mishap is simple." _

"What is it?" Catherine asked as she heard Vincent, JT and Sam join her.

"_Duh! When a hybrid dies, it turns into a super zombie!" _Catherine sighed. This was getting her nowhere. _"OW! What the hell, Sammy?!" _

"_Sorry but Dean, you deserved it! You were being impractical...again!" _Sam replied.

"_You never know! We don't really know much about hybrids, so its possible! And you didn't have to throw a book at my head!"_

"_Bitch." _Catherine heard Dean scoff.

"_Jerk." _the other brother retorted.

Catherine rubbed her left temple as she heard three annoying voices bicker back and forth. Soon, the noise faded and she heard her boyfriend's voice again. _"Sorry about them….they're still...finding mutual ground."_

"It's okay, Vincent. I understand." Catherine smiled. "I gotta get back to work, anyway. I'll see you tonight?"

"_Yep."_

"Good. When I come home, I hope to find my apartment cleared out. That is, I hope everyone _else_ is long gone because I plan on having you all to myself tonight." Catherine grinned wickedly.

"_If it's __**anything**__ like last night, I'll send everyone back to the Gentlemen's Guild an hour before you come home." _

"I'll hold you to that promise, Keller." Catherine laughed. "But, really, I have to go. Tess and Gabe are giving me creepy looks."

"_All right. Bye." _

"Bye." Catherine said before ending the call. As she shoved her phone into her pocket, she returned to her coworkers. "We may have a problem...and I have a big feeling I know who took that body."

"Again," Gabe sighed, "why do you think Muirfield would have interest in just a body?"

"Gabe, that wasn't just _any_ kind of body…." Catherine's voice faded.

"Stop being so cryptic!" Gabe exclaimed as he stood up and slammed his hands on his desk. "If there's something you haven't told us, Cat, I suggest you start talking. If Muirfield is involved, then I need to know why."

"First of all, don't tell me what to do. Remember? I was the one who brought you back to life so don't push my buttons, today. Second, I was getting there but I was trying to figure out how to tell you. Third: maybe it's best I keep this under wraps. How do I know you won't find a way to tip Muirfield off about what it is? I mean, I know they tried to kill you and all but it wouldn't be the first time you turned your back on me and my boyfriend." Catherine fired back, not wanting to take any more of Gabe's crap.

"Cat, that's a little out of line," Tess said. She placed her hand on her best friend's shoulder and added, "Look, I know you're pissed at the guy; believe me, I am too, but we still have a job here, remember? Save people first, ask questions later?" Tess understood what Catherine was going through but even she knew where lines must be drawn. "Was it another beast or something?"

Catherine sighed, knowing there was no way she could ever put other lives at risk.

"Oh no…" Tess bit her lip and pushed her hair back. "Please don't tell me that body was some kind of zombie…. Believe me, I've had enough of...weird...and your boyfriend is at the top of that hierarchy. Just tell me this...body...isn't something weirder than your creepy-fanged boyfriend."

Catherine pressed her lips together and tapped her foot as she tried to figure out the best way to tell her co-workers that there's a whole other side to weird out there.

"Would it be better if I talk to Vincent?" Gabe asked but instantly realized just how bad of an idea that really was. "Never mind...I get the feeling he still doesn't like me very much…."

"Cat?" Tess raised her eyebrow.

"Well," Catherine blew her bangs out of her face, "It certainly...does have fangs...among other things. Uhhh…" she inhaled a deep breath. "Have you two ever heard of hybrids before?"

**~Supernatural~**

"Did you try that one website?" Dean asked his brother. The boys had cleared out of Catherine's apartment because Vincent wanted to have _alone _time with her, so he sent them and JT back to the Gentlemen's Guild, where Mr. Beastie and the Science Nerd lived. The boys had moved out of the run-down hotel and with Vincent's permission (much to JT's dismay), the Winchesters infiltrated the Gentlemen's Guild. Dean and Sam had set up their mobile research station at the bar and were currently researching every bit of information they could find on hybrids… which wasn't much. Dean placed his empty plate down on the counter and licked his blue jelly-smothered lips to hid the evidence of his refrigerator raid away from JT. The last thing he wanted was for Mr. Tum-Tum to find out he had eaten the last slice of blueberry pie. That was an argument waiting to happen.

"Yes, Dean… I checked every website I've saved in my favorites bar," Sam said as pushed his hair out of his face.

Dean sighed. "Damn…You think we could contact Ezekiel? He might know something."

Sam shook his head. "I'm not going there again Dean…It was weird… Sharing my body with him…Just seeing him in another vessel and talking to him would bring back all of that weirdness…" He clicked around on the web page he was on. "Call Cas."

Dean looked away from his brother. "I don't know how to contact him, Sam. You know I can't pray to him anymore. I've done that plenty of times just out of habit, even though I know it won't work. He doesn't have a cell phone that I know of and we've tried calling the phone we left at the bunker and he didn't answer that. So I'm out of options with that one, Sammy. What if he forgot to eat and is laying in an alley somewhere starving to death? Or what if he doesn't know how to pee and got some sort of kidney infection?" Dean gulped. "Or what if the other Angels got to him?"

"Dean. Calm down," Sam said. "I'm sure Castiel is fine. We need to concentrate on one thing at a time. And right now that's this missing hybrid."

Dean nodded, moved behind his brother and stared at the computer screen.

As the brothers focused their attention to the laptop in front of them, JT lightly hummed to himself as he walked towards the fridge for an afternoon snack. After opening the red fridge's door, he gasped. His blueberry pie was missing! Knowing Vincent would never touch his favorite dessert, JT grunted, turned his head and saw a green, ceramic plate filled with tiny crumbs sitting on the counter. Angry, he slammed the fridge shut and marched over to the brothers. "Which one of you did it?!"

Dean looked at his empty plate and then at JT. Sam looked at Dean and then went back to his work on the computer. Dean sighed. "It was me… I'm sorry….but… I couldn't help it…" he confessed.

JT balled his fingers into fat fists like a little child and shouted, "Dude! Who gave you permission to eat my stuff!? I surely didn't!"

"Vincent said we could crash here and help ourselves to whatever you guys have in the fridge and cabinets," Dean said as he crossed his arms.

"Typical." JT rolled his eyes in disgust with his very own best friend, "You let a guy mooch off of you for ten years and _this _is how he repays you. You do know, by the way, that slice you stuffed your mouth with was the VERY LAST PIECE OF THE PIE!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Dude...there was only one piece…it was very lonely, so I put it out of its misery." When Sam heard his brother reply to JT, he inhaled a deep breath and rolled his eyes, deciding it was best for the two unfriends to get it all out of their systems.

JT walked back to the counter, picked up Dean's used plate and added, "Not only did you eat my favorite, custom-made pie, you didn't even clean your dish! Honestly, were you born with a shortage of dopamine?!"

"I'm helping my brother research Hybrids," Dean said as he pointed to the various books on the bar and Sam's laptop. "Does it look like I've got time to clean a dish right now? I'm not Harry Potter. I can't just wave a wand while I'm working on something else to clean a dish I don't have time for. That's what the house elves are for," Dean smirked. He narrowed his eyebrows. "Do I even want to know what the hell you just called me?"

"It's basic terminology. You have a smart phone don't you? Look it up." JT smirked.

"Actually I don't. I have what we normal people call a burner phone, you know… because I prefer not to have the same number for a long time. Besides all of that touch screen nonsense has me beat…" Dean said matter of factly.

Sam looked up at Dean. "Really, Dean?"

Dean shrugged. "I'm old fashioned what can I say…?"

"_Anyway_, back to the main reason I'm pissed off at you, you need to replace my pie." JT folded his arms and stared Dean Winchester down.

Dean rolled his eyes. "It's just pie. I'm not going to replace it."

"Yeah you are because I spent HOURS looking for that pie! It was practically the only one I found within a 20 mile radius!" JT exaggerated, hoping Dean would fall for his verbal trap.

Dean shook his head. "Really now? This is New York City. You can't tell me that that was the only one left. Go get it yourself."

"That's not the point!" JT fumed. "I had to pay an arm and a leg for that stuff! You're buying me a new pie!"

"Again. It's just pie! It was lonely. From our previous conversations, you should know by now that you can't leave pie alone around me!"

Sam looked up yet again. "It's kinda true…" he said then turned his attention back to the computer.

JT glared at Sam, not thrilled that the brother who actually seemed like he had a brain was defending the pie-eater! "If you like pie so much, go drag your ass out of here and take your shitty car to the nearest market and buy yourself a pie of your choosing as well as a blueberry pie for me!"

That did it. "Hey! Don't you dare dis Baby! Leave her out of this!" Dean said, really beginning to feel the tension.

"You seriously name your car?" JT twitched. It's like he's talking to a greaser! "What decade are you from?"

Dean clenched his fist. "What? A guy can't name his car?"

"It is a little weird, Dean," Sam said, this time without looking up from his computer screen.

"Thank you!" JT threw his hands up into the air. "Anyway, _Dean_, you stole my pie. I want a new one and you're going to get it if you want to continue quartering my home! So get your unindustrious ass out of here and replace my blueberry pie!" JT was tired of arguing with this man. He had more important things to do but until this guy can eat a big spoonful of priority, JT won't be able to get _anything_ done.

Dean scowled. "Fine, dammit! If it'll shut you up! Now go eat your **TUMS**, you Nerd Turd." With that Dean turned on his heel and left the building. A few seconds later, the engine of the Impala could be heard rumbling to life.

Sam looked at JT. "Sorry about him… He's _really_ touchy about pie."

"That makes two of us." JT replied.

"So…" Sam's voice faded as his eyes peered over to JT's computer system in the center of the bar. He stood up and walked over to the cluster of techy-heaven and lightly touched one of the monitors. "What's all this for?"

"That," JT said and quickly raced over to the computer lab to brush Sam's hand off of his expensive equipment, "was used for facial recognition software to help me find Vincent. Though, after recent events, I'm pretty sure my software was phony. Anyhoo, regardless, I have one rule."

"Name it." Sam crossed his arms.

"Don't touch my stuff." JT said plainly. "If you want something done, just ask."

"Sounds good." Sam nodded even though he was internally devastated that he couldn't play around with the system. "I have _got _to upgrade my laptop."

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

**~The Next Morning~**

"You guys actually live out of this thing?!" JT raised his eyebrow as slipped into the Impala. "How old is anyway?"

Dean smiled, happy to talk about Baby. "She's a 1967 Chevy Impala. She's got a V8 327 4 barrel engine, with 275 bhp horsepower and a 3 speed auto transmission, leather seating, great mileage... but buying gas for her is hard on the wallet...Previously owned by John Winchester, my old man," Dean said proudly.

Sam cleared his throat to catch Dean's attention. Dean looked at him. "Our old man…" he added. Sam nodded with a smile.

"Don't ask to drive… he won't let you…" Sam said quietly to Vincent and JT as Dean inspected the Impala for scratches.

"Seems like we can agree on something." JT said. "I wouldn't drive this thing even if my great aunt Betsy was having a heart attack."

Sam quietly chuckled at JT's remark before opening the front passenger door and slipping into his seat.

"Uhhh, JT?" Vincent interjected in a somewhat quiet voice, "you don't have a great aunt Betsy…"

"Shhhh! They don't have to know that!" JT whispered loudly to his best friend before finding his way inside the vehicle. As Vincent was about to touch the car's handle, Dean coughed and beat him to the chase.

"Allow me."

"I think I can open a car door, Dean." Vincent chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, well, you know...just precaution and stuff. Baby...well, she and I have history and she's...very fragile." Dean caressed Baby's dark hood.

Sam leaned over to the driver's side and knocked on the window causing Dean to jump. Dean looked at his brother who pointed to the steering wheel hinting that they should stop wasting time and get a move on. Dean smiled awkwardly and opened his door. "Just...ah… feel free to get in…. Gently," he said as he sat down in the low seat and closed the door before turning the car on.

Vincent rolled his eyes and as he placed his hand on the handle, he could sense Dean watching his every move. Slowly, he opened the door and scooted inside.

"Now," Dean said, "Baby is not a tank, Captain America. So just...just handle her with care. Like I said, she's fragile."

"Dean," Sam interjected, "Just shut up and drive."

When Vincent _gently _closed the door, Dean put the car in gear and drove off towards the crime scene.

* * *

**Women of Letters: **Let us know what you think! Review?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Women of Letters: **

**We are sorry for the late update but here is a little something you can read to appease your precious eyeholes. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**~Beauty & the Beast~**

The four pulled up to the crime scene in the Impala, and JT was the first to exit the vehicle. The old car had made him feel uncomfortable and his opinion on Dean's driving didn't help much. Vincent and Dean were the last to exit. As they walked up to the clearing, Vincent got the slinking suspicion that they were being watched. But he thought it would be safer to keep it to himself. "I'll hide in one of the trees over there," he said.

Dean nodded. "Good idea," said the elder Winchester. The two split in different directions, and Dean went to catch up with his brother and JT, who were already standing with Tess, Gabe and Cat.

Vincent found a nice, tall tree and climbed it, crouching low on a sturdy branch like Spider Man as he tuned into the conversations below.

"_Are you absolutely positive you buried the body here?" _he heard his girlfriend ask the Winchesters as they approached the scene.

Dean and Sam nodded simultaneously. _"Yes, I sliced its melon clean off and Sammy tossed it the hole." _Dean confirmed. _"We both threw dirt on the thing." _

"_There was no possible way the hybrid could have just risen from the grave," _Sam agreed with his brother.

Dean smirked. _"Unless it's a super zombie." _

"_Would you stop with the zombie theory!" _Sam scolded.

"_A man can't have a theory, Sam?" _Dean replied in a smartass tone of voice.

As the brothers bickered back and forth, Vincent directed his attention to the woods behind him. He could have sworn he heard a quiet chuckle echoing across the clearing. "Who's there?" Vincent demanded.

There was a brief pause as if whoever it was realized he wasn't the only non-human watching the investigation at the crime scene transpire. "I thought I was alone, I should have known," voiced someone with a familiar, devious British accent. "Vincent."

Vincent stood up on the branch and crossed his arms as he leaned against the tree's body. "Didn't think _you'd _still be here….So...was it you who took the hybrid?"

"Right down to business, eh?" the Brit said. "If I took the hybrid, would I still be here?"

"Right." Vincent nodded. "So why _are _you here, Klaus?" Even though he wanted to have a face-to-face conversation with the original hybrid, he remained within the treetops in order to continue concealing his identity from the NYPD.

Klaus chuckled slyly. "You remembered me, I'm flattered." There was movement in the woods across the clearing as Niklaus came into Vincent's viewpoint. "I'm here for the same reasons as you: to find the hybrid that has caused us all so much trouble."

"So you didn't take the hybrid," Vincent stated as he second-guessed Klaus's honesty.

"Ahh...you're catching on." Klaus said darkly. "Muirfield should be proud; you're a smart little beastie, aren't you."

Suspicious, Vincent carefully jumped down to the ground and confronted Klaus. "I never told you who I was or what Muirfield is. Who _are_ you, really? Are you working for Muirfield?" Vincent furrowed his eyebrows and flashed his golden eyes. Something about Klaus irked him and he didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.

"Do I look like the kind of bloke who would be working _for_ somebody? Honestly, the first thing you need to know about survival is that you don't trust a single soul. You have every right not to trust me but I assure you, I'm not the bad guy here. At least...not in this case." Klaus smirked.

"Then how do you know about Muirfield and about _what _I am?" Vincent asked stoically.

Klaus frowned and folded his arms across his chest. "Another tip, _V_, always be two steps ahead of everyone in the room. Now, listen carefully, I acquire your assistance-"

"And what if I refuse?" Vincent interjected.

Klaus sneered diabolically and shifted his eyes over to the group of humans standing around the empty grave, "_We_ wouldn't want anything to happen to your beloved _Catherine_, now would we?"

"Leave her out of this." Vincent stated darkly. "This is just between you and me."

"Hardly," Klaus said dully. "If you help me, no harm will come to her."

"How do I know you won't double-cross me?" Vincent asked carefully. Ever since he was hiding from Muirfield, he had learned never to trust anyone right off the bat.

Klaus grinned. "You don't," he said slyly. "So I guess you'll just have to trust me." Not even a second later, the devious Original Hybrid vanished, leaving Vincent in his wake to ponder the proposal.

He didn't want to work for Klaus, much less anybody, but in order to keep Catherine safe, what choice did he have? Even if Klaus was bluffing, Vincent couldn't know for sure. He was different than humans so everything was up in the air. Should he do Klaus's bidding or should he decline and hope to God nothing happens to Catherine? Vincent already knew the answer and he wasn't about to risk his girlfriend's life over what seemed like an easy task.

"Hey man, you okay?" Vincent jumped slightly when he suddenly heard Dean's voice.

Snapping back to reality, Vincent turned around and looked up to see Dean and Catherine standing behind him with worried expressions. "Yeah."

"You don't _look _okay," Catherine deduced as she placed her hand on her boyfriend's broad shoulder.

Dean narrowed his eyes in concern. "You look like you've seen a ghost," he said roughly.

Vincent covered Catherine's hand with his own and replied, "Something like that. But I'm fine now. You don't need to worry about me."

Dean sighed. "Dude, if it's something pertaining to this case you should tell us."

Vincent quickly nodded his head and slowly licked his lips knowing that Dean was right. Based on recent experience, keeping secrets never ended well. "All right." He paused, looked around and checked to see if Klaus was still within the area but he couldn't sense him. "Had a little run-in with Klaus about a minute ago."

"What?" Dean asked surprised. "What'd he want? Where'd he go?"

Before Vincent could reply, Catherine whipped her head around and looked at Vincent, "Wait, Klaus...you mean that freaky hybrid monster thing you were talking about the other night?"

"Yeah," Vincent confirmed, "That's the one."

"Again, what'd he say?" Dean reiterated.

"Well, do you want the long version or the short version?" Vincent asked to try to diffuse the tension.

"Vincent," Catherine gave him a worried look, "Just tell us what he said." To give him some comfort, she squeezed his shoulder and urged him to elaborate.

"Well, he said that once we figure out what's going on here, he demands for us to help him with something. What? I don't know but I'm sure this will not be the last time we see him in New York."

Dean shifted his stance and crossed his arms. "Demands? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Do or die?"

"Basically." Vincent said bluntly as he nodded his head. No matter how conflicted he felt about the situation, he wouldn't dare tell Catherine nor anyone else of Klaus's real threat. For now, he would keep it to himself.

Catherine, however, was slightly confused. The whole situation seemed sketchy. Why would a hybrid...whatever that was...require her boyfriend & company to do his bidding? Vincent noticed Catherine's confusion so he squeezed her hand and asked, "What's on your mind?"

"Well," Catherine cocked her head slightly, "What could be worse than one werewolf-vampire-thing running around the country? I mean, why do you two sound so concerned about someone who seems like he's barely a threat?"

Dean smirked. "Clearly you don't get out much," he said. "There's demons, pissed off angels, ghosts, pissed off ghosts, vampires, pissed off vampires, shapeshifters, werewolves, pissed off werewolves, Leviathans, Jefferson Starships, skinwalkers, and apparently hybrids. And that's just what _you_ would see every day; theres a whole other world of nasty out there you couldn't imagine."

Together, Vincent and Catherine looked at Dean and raised their eyebrows simultaneously. "Jefferson Starships?"

Dean held out his hand. "Don't ask."

"Okay," Catherine shrugged, "Still, what's the worst this Klaus guy can do? Use his fangs against you?" Catherine clearly didn't understand the world of the Supernatural.

Dean sighed. "Klaus is apart of a family of Original Vampires. He's the most dangerous because he's part werewolf. Get on his bad side and you'll die. From what Sam and I have read, he's manipulative and won't stop until he gets what he wants," Dean explained. "And from talking with him, he finds girls particularly tasty. Also in my experience, you don't want to be bitten by a vampire. Just leave it at that. This isn't _Twilight_. Vampires aren't sparkly; most of them aren't very nice and you should avoid them at all costs."

"But unfortunately," Vincent added, "This particular _hybrid_ won't leave us alone. Which means he's a threat to be reckoned with." Vincent didn't go further into detail but Catherine could tell something else was bothering him. However, she didn't want to pressure him in front of Dean.

Dean cleared his throat after a brief awkward pause. "Anyway, the real reason we came over here was to ask you to do your little beast Jedi powers and figure out what happened to our dead hybrid. Clearly he's not a zombie, as Sam has repeatedly debunked."

Vincent smirked, "First off, I can't move things with my mind. I'm not Obi Wan Kenobi , you know."

"Star Wars? Really?" Catherine jerked her head back and gave her boyfriend a weird look.

Both of the guys abruptly looked at Catherine as if she was Jar Jar Binks from Otoh Gunga. Dean shook his head in disdain and directed his attention to Vincent, "She doesn't know _Star Wars_...I have an issue with that...This needs to change...I have the DVDs in the trunk of the Impala and while Sam and JT are continuing the investigation, we show the awesomeness that is _Star Wars_. Maybe skip the prequels…though…"

"I've seen..._Star Wars_." Catherine defended herself.

"No you haven't." Vincent laughed but stopped when Catherine gave him a dirty a look. "We've had plenty of opportunities but you simply refuse to watch the series." Vincent wrapped his arm around Catherine's shoulders and pulled her in for a side hug. Realizing he was digging himself into a rather deep hole, he quickly whispered, "You know I'm just messing with you, right?"

"Uh-huh. Sure you are." Catherine pressed her lips together and looked the opposite direction.

"Okay then...back to the point," Dean said. "We need you to play bloodhound and sniff some of the dirt or blood from the hybrid so we can figure out what happened to it."

"Why does everyone assume I'm a bloodhound?" Vincent asked more to himself than to the group. However, Dean and Catherine heard it loud and clear.

Dean smirked. He reached into his jacket and pulled out an evidence bag full of bloody dirt from the grave he and Sam had dug two nights before. He tossed it to Vincent. "Do your thing, Lassie."

Vincent rolled his eyes at Dean's comment and took the bag from the eldest Winchester. He opened it and immediately got a whiff of its contents. Suddenly, he turned towards the crime scene and images of the past flashed through his mind. He could see three men in black suits digging out the body and stuffing it into dark-colored van.

"Well?" Dean asked impatiently.

"Just wait." Catherine stated as she observed her boyfriend seeing something that wasn't there.

"_They _took it that way." Vincent stated as he pointed towards the main road.

Dean looked as if he were constipated, trying to concentrate on something. "Wait, who's _they_?" he asked. "And… you got all of that from sniffing a bag of dirt? Wow…"

"Muirfield." Vincent stated.

"Are you sure?" Catherine asked slowly. "Could it be someone else?"

"No," Vincent shook his head, "It was definitely Muirfield. I recognized Agent Kyle-the one who...you know...killed Evan."

"Oh. Right." Catherine looked downwards.

Dean waited a few seconds for an explanation as to who this Evan guy was but when he didn't get one, he let it go. "So...I'll go grab the others and we can go figure out where they went next?" he asked.

"It's pointless." Vincent said, causing both Dean and Catherine to look at him, "The body was stuffed into a van which means no blood trail for me to follow."

Dean inhaled and thought a second. "Did you 'see' a license plate?" he asked.

"No...my skills...don't really work like that." Vincent replied.

"I don't get it Qui Gon," Dean said unenthused.

Vincent sighed and tried to figure out a good way to explain his new 2.0 abilities. His explanation could go one of two ways. He could give a very JT-sounding explanation where he talks about hemoglobin and animal senses or he could give a very dumbed down version as if he were explaining his abilities to first graders at a science convention. "Well," Vincent said carefully, "How much do you know of science?"

"Not much," Dean was quick to answer.

"Okay…" Vincent nodded. "To put this simply, I can use the molecules in my DNA to heighten my senses and basically track down my prey, so to speak. However, there's a glitch. If I don't have anything definitive to follow, the trail ends. So, because of the blood within the bag, I was able to re-see everything that had happened to the blood-owner within this specific location. Since there's no more blood to follow, I can't effectively track down the hybrid. So basically, we are at a dead end."

Dean sighed. "Damn it," he scowled. "What do we do next?"

"Right now?" Vincent raised his eyebrows, "Not too sure."

Dean had that same constipated look on his face again as he thought about what their next move would be. "We could...Ask an Angel?"

"An...angel?" Vincent questioned Dean's knowledge.

"Guys?" Catherine interjected but neither one of the guys paid attention to her.

"Yeah, an Angel," Dean confirmed. "When Sam was lying in a hospital dying, I prayed for an angel to come help him. The one that came and used Sam as a vessel for awhile was Ezekiel. While he was repairing Sam from the inside, he helped on numerous cases."

"That sounds...promising." Vincent considered Dean's theory. "How do we contact one?"

"Uh guys!" Catherine tried again but still, they didn't hear her. She folded her arms and tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for them to break out of their guy world.

"Pray to him," Dean said. "He's not in Sam anymore, he found another vessel."

"Well," Vincent inhaled through his teeth, "that's one heck of a drawback. You see, I'm not really the religious type."

Dean smiled. "Neither was I, until I met my friend, Castiel, who used to be an Angel," he replied.

Suddenly, the men jumped when Catherine shouted, "GUYS!" and immediately turned their attention onto her. "Finally!"

"What is it?" Vincent curiously asked, wondering why his girlfriend why his girlfriend was so torqued off. Her blood pressure was borderline angry.

Simmering down, she said, "Why don't we just go back to the guild and use JT's Facial Rec software to try to locate Agent Kyle." As she watched Dean and her boyfriend contemplate her suggestion, she couldn't help but feel irritated. And they call themselves a Hunter and a Beast.

Vincent nodded. "Good idea," he said.

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "Let's go get the others and meet back at HQ?"

"HQ?" Vincent asked. Of all of the things he's heard JT call the guild, HQ certainly wasn't one of them.

"Yeah, your place," Dean explained. "What do you call it?"

"Several things: the guild, the man cave, the bat cave and the lair." Vincent tossed his hands about. "But I like HQ better. It sounds more official." Seeing that JT, Gabe, Tess and Sam were walking towards, he called out to JT, "ISN'T THAT RIGHT, JT?!"

"What?" the professor asked as Vincent, Catherine and Dean met them halfway. "Isn't what right?"

Dean smirked. "Oh V was just tell us about how you wear women's panties," he said jokingly.

JT widened his eyes in shock and immediately directed his attention to his best friend.

Noticing JT's mouth was wide open, Vincent took a step backwards and waved his hands in the air. "I said no such thing!"

Just when JT was about to defend himself while everybody else was laughing, a raspy male voice sounded behind the group."Who wears female undergarments?"

Dean and Sam looked to see short man with wavy dark hair and the shadow of a beard standing a few feet away from them. He wore jeans and a red jacket that looked like it hadn't been cleaned for weeks. The brothers' eyes widened.

"Cas?"

* * *

**Women of Letters: RSVP? Review s'il vous pla****î****t? Merci! ^_^**


End file.
